¡Caninos!
by CounterCutterNStriker
Summary: Wolf nunca se ha visto frente a frente con Fox , sin embargo , con toda la rivalidad que han tenido lo unico que le pasa por la cabeza al tenerlo cerca es lastimarlo . ¿Que sucedera cuando ambos empiecen a sentirse "atraídos" el uno por el otro .m/m yaoi
1. Ladridos en la madrugada

Los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen a Nintendo y son presentados aqui sin fines de lucro.

Así como tambien podrá tener contenido no apto para menores y una tematica m/m (yaoi , o pareja homosexual) si no gustas de este tipo de lecturas te invito muy formalmente a que no leas este fan fic .

Dejando todo esto en claro pasemos a la lectura.

* * *

><p>Para Wolf era fácil para el ser el centro de atención , siempre lo había sido , en cualquier parte lo era , en su equipo , en Venom y en todo el sistema de Lylat .No era para menos , un bandido siempre será en cualquier parte el centro de atención ; ser parte de un torneo en extrema famoso tampoco había sido la excepción , nuevamente remarcando que el era un centro de atención . Los resultados estaban ahí , ganador la tercera edición del torneo de los Super Smash Brothers , había sido algo difícil pero nada del otro mundo , mostrar su superioridad era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado .<p>

"Ugh , pensar que por poco y me tocaba dormir con alguno de los novatos perdedores"

El hecho de pensar siquiera en tener contacto con otras personas lo asqueaba ; no le gustaba estar en contacto con las personas . Había sido por eso que se decidió a asistir al torneo y dejar a un lado a su "equipo" de mercenarios en Lylat , para olvidarse del contacto con sus supuestos amigos . Sin embargo jamás se le paso por la cabeza que estaría en contacto con su rival y un miembro de su equipo , prácticamente la mitad del Star Fox team.

"Malditos estorbosos"

Dijo para si mismo en voz baja , mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de la que seria su habitación , según lo que le había dicho el príncipe Marth esa seria su habitación.

"Hay ver que hay varios idiotas en esta pensión"

Pensaba al recordar como había hecho para que sin ningún problema Marth le otorgara su habitación a cambio de que no hiciera un revuelta por las habitaciones.

Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo jalo para poder abrirla , al fin dormiría dentro de la pensión y no en un campamento improvisado creado por el con ayuda de su Wolfen.

Al abrir la puerta su sentido del olfato noto un olor un tanto familiar , un olor que lo llevaba automáticamente a la ofensiva. Encendió las luces de la habitación al pasar sus garras por encima de una pequeña pantalla táctil para así descubrir de donde procedía aquel olor , instantáneamente abrió los ojos , sorprendido al ver lo que ocurría en ese cuarto.

"Ese malnacido de Marth , maldito afeminado de mierda , ¿como pudo engañarme a mi?"

Pensaba mientras veía que el cuarto que le habían otorgado era un cuarto doble ; enfrente de el había una enorme cama vacía que sin duda seria la suya , y a la izquierda , justo alado de donde había tocado el apagador de la habitación se encontraba la segunda cama , y sobre ella yacía el cuerpo de su eterno rival : Fox Mc Cloud.

Pensó en tomar su blaster y disparar a quemarropa a Fox , así como también pensaba en regresar a buscar a Marth y golpearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente , pensaba en muchas cosas aunque al final pudo controlar todos sus sentimientos de destrucción para volver a apagar las luces.

"Si le hago algo a este idiota , es seguro que vengan todas sus novias a ayudarle"

Pensaba mientras se despojaba de gran parte de sus vestimentas de batalla , chamarra , guantes , cadenas , reflector , blaster , botas , rodilleras y pantalones para al fin acostarse a gusto en su cama.

" No pienso dejar que ese maldito afeminado se salga con la suya , seguramente lo hizo solo para joderme la vida heh no sabe que al que le van a joder la vida va a ser a su estúpido amigo , no sabes ni lo que hiciste princesa"

Pensaba mientras observaba en la otra cama al zorro antropomorfo durmiendo profundamente sin darse cuenta siquiera de la presencia del lobo que ajustaba el despertador de su reloj personal a siete horas después , de las que marcaba en ese momento ; ya tenia planeado lo que iba a hacer , solo tenia que descansar un poco antes de hacerlo.

La alarma empezó a sonar a las 5:45 am , haciendo un agudo ruido cercano a la oreja derecha del lobo , haciendo de esta forma que empezara a despabilarse , estirándose levemente para no hacer mucho ruido , se acerco al borde de su cama lentamente para después poner los pies en el suelo. Se levanto de su cama sin hacer mucho ruido pisando cuidadosamente el piso para evitar hacer el mas mínimo sonido mientras se dirigía a la cama donde yacía el zorro.

"Así tal vez nunca vuelvas a estar invadiendo mi territorio zorrito"

Pensó mientras acercaba cautelosamente sus garras al cuello del zorro para estrangularlo , pero a pocos centímetros de lograr su objetivo el zorro abrió los ojos perdiéndose el violeta amatista de los ojos del lobo con el verde esmeralda de los del zorro , quien al analizar rápidamente la situación rodo sobre su cama para salir de esta en dirección contraria en la que estaba el lobo , y de esa forma llegar al buro donde estaba su blaster para así tomarlo y rápidamente encañonar al lobo que había quedado atónito al ver la velocidad con la que el zorro había actuado , prácticamente le había tomado un aproximado de un segundo para realizar toda aquella acción : sin embargo no se dejo sorprender por la velocidad del zorro y rápidamente salió del rango de disparo de este , tan solo para ser seguido por la mirilla del blaster del zorro.

No importaba cuanto se moviera el lobo , seguía siendo seguido por la mira del blaster del zorro hasta que este decidió por hablar.

"¿Que carajos intentabas hacer Wolf?"

"No vuelvas a llamarme así zorrito , no tienes la suficiente autoridad como para llamarme por mi nombre"

"Aquí vamos de nuevo–dijo mientras rodaba sus ojos al escuchar la respuesta del lobo- ¿prefieres que te llame perro?"

"Vuelve a llamarme así y te vuelvo abrigo en menos de lo que piensas zorrito"

"Se ve que no te das cuenta de la situación ¿verdad Wolf? Soy mas rápido que tu y traigo un blaster en las garras ¿qué traes tu eh?"

"…No seria la primera vez que alguien me dispara con un blaster y salgo ileso"

"Entonces no huyas cada que te apunto a la cabeza perro"

El lobo solamente se inmuto a gruñir al escuchar como era "insultado"

"No me respondiste ¿qué intentabas hacerme?"

"¿No es obvio zorrito?"

"¿Obvio que?"

"Lo que pensaba hacer" -decía mientras ganaba tiempo para retroceder poco a poco hacia su cama-

"Puedo darle muchos significados al despertar y verte a ti tratando de hacer algo extraño"

"Sigues siendo un idiota zorrito, pensaba golpearte para dejarte en claro que es malo que te metas en mis territorios"

"¿Sigues pensando de esa forma primitiva Wolf? , además por si no lo has notado tu eres el que se metió en mi territorio y no por eso actué de la forma en la que tu ibas a hacerlo"

"No me compares contigo zorrito , tu eres una cosa y yo otra" –decía mientras tomaba discretamente su blaster de debajo de su cama-

"Oh vamos Wolf , ¿es que no podemos estar en paz si quiera por un rato? , ¿sabes? Aunque te estoy apuntando no tengo la intención de dispararte"

"Que mal cachorro…–dijo mientras sacaba rápidamente su blaster para apuntar al zorro- porque yo si pienso dispararte"

"Carajo , ¿es que no entiendes de verdad Wolf? no me están pagando por matarte ni a ti por matarme en estos momentos"

"No me importa , siempre he tenido ganas de matarte zorrito"

"No me hagas disparar Wolf"

"Lo mismo te digo a ti no me hagas disparar"

El zorro suspiro mientras veía como estaba bajo la mira del blaster del lobo que neciamente seguía con la intención de dispararle , un lobo armado era una mala idea para el zorro así que inteligentemente pensó en la única forma de cambiar aquella situación , aunque rompiera así con su estado pacifico de vida que llevaba actualmente en aquella pensión ; y aunque Fox era alguien ciertamente pacifico no pensaba ser amedrentado por alguien como Wolf. Entonces bajo su blaster y dejo de apuntar al lobo , haciendo que tal como había pensado lo dejaría por un momento perplejo , momento que tomo para correr hacia donde se encontraba el lobo , así , ya enfrente del lobo pudo golpearle la mano derecha con que empuñaba el blaster , haciendo de esa forma que la soltara a unos cuantos metros de donde el estaba , no obstante después de hacer eso sintió el pesado puño izquierdo del lobo golpearle el estomago dejándolo sin aire por un momento , aunque inteligentemente le dio la espalda al lobo para después dejarse caer de rodillas , sintiendo mientras caía como el aire encima de su cabeza era cortado, obviamente un golpe de uppercut que el lobo le había lanzado sin llegar nunca a su destino , aunque suponía lo doloroso que hubiera sido si este hubiera impactado en su cabeza.

Apenas sintió el choque de sus rodillas con el frio piso , giro sus brazos hacia atrás tomando las piernas del lobo para jalarlas hacia el frente haciendo caer al lobo reciamente al piso. Al sentir que el lobo había caído se volvió hacia donde estaba , cometiendo así un error , ya que al volverse sintió como era tomado por el cuello , logrando así el lobo lo que había tenido contemplado hacer desde el principio.

"¿Cómo se siente eh zorrito?" –preguntaba mientras apresaba al zorro por la yugular-

"Suéltame maldito loco"-respondía apenas entendible el zorro debido a la estrangulación que estaba recibiendo-

"¿Perdón? no te escucho zorrito , ¿puedes hablar un poco mas fuerte?" –preguntaba sarcásticamente el lobo mientras seguía estrangulando al zorro-

"Que me sueltes hijo de perra" –respondió nuevamente a penas entendible mientras posaba sus manos sobre los brazos de el lobo tratando inútilmente de zafarse de aquella estrangulación-

"Sigo sin escucharte zorrito , puedes…"

Se interrumpió a si mismo al notar que el zorro había dejado de oponer resistencia a su castigo dejando caer sus brazos para después cerrar sus ojos . Al notar el aspecto del zorro aparto rápidamente sus garras del cuello del zorro haciendo que el cuerpo de este cayera automáticamente sobre el suyo.

"Hey… ¿zorrito? , ¿zorrito? , ¿estas vivo? , ¿zorrito?"

Preguntaba pegándole suavemente la cabeza al zorro con un tono de intranquilidad en su voz , el pensar en que tal vez se le había pasado la mano al estrangular al zorro hasta matarlo le hacia recorrer por todo el cuerpo un frio de intranquilidad , entonces lamio uno de sus dedos para ponerlo en la nariz del zorro y así comprobar si aun respiraba , sin embargo en el momento que llevo su dedo a la nariz del zorro fue sorprendido por este , que rápidamente llevo sus garras a la yugular del lobo , cambiando la situación de hace unos momentos.

"¿Qué se siente eh zorrito?"

Era obviamente una burla sarcástica por parte de Fox a la pregunta que había hecho el lobo hacía unos segundos antes.

El lobo apenas pudo gruñir levemente ante la contra que había recibido , se sentía enojado consigo mismo por no haber acabado de una vez con el zorro , por no haber seguido su castigo hasta sentir que el zorro estuviera frio , por haber buscado los signos de respiración del zorro , pero sobre todo odiaba al zorro que en ese momento lo estaba estrangulando.

"Siento mucho entrar en tu juego Wolf , pero no pienso dejar que hagas lo que te de la gana … debes de entender eso y esta es la única forma"

"Suéltame ahora mismo y juro que no voy a ser tan duro contigo"-dijo el lobo con voz apenas entendible aunque mas clara que la de el zorro cuando era estrangulado-

"¿Sabes? , lo haría si no fuera porque no pienso dejar que me intimides otra vez Wolf"

"¿Seguro que no lo quieres hacer?"

"Pienso hacer lo que tu no pudiste hacer Wolf"

dijo el zorro mientras imprimía mas fuerza en su estrangulación , haciendo que en consecuencia el lobo se sintiera ofendido al recalcarle el error que había cometido hacia unos segundos . Abrió entonces los ojos sorprendido y enrabietado al escuchar lo que había dicho el zorro , era sin duda un golpe directo a su orgullo , odiaba cuando alguien le recalcaba un error , lo hacia perder la cabeza y esa no iba a ser la excepción. No se inmuto en buscar apartar las manos del zorro de su cuello , en su vez cerro sus garras para así golpear al zorro en las costillas haciendo que este empezara a retorcerse del dolor proveniente de los fuertes golpes que le propinaba el lobo ; no tardo mucho tiempo en dejar de estrangular al lobo con tal de tratar de detener los golpes de este , aunque en parte había sido algo inteligente a la vez había sido algo contra producente , no tardo mucho en sentir un golpe seco en su rostro que lo dejo por unos momentos fuera de el lugar en donde estaba ; era bastante obvio que el lobo era mas fuerte que el zorro y no era para menos , desde que había caído supuestamente desmayado sobre el cuerpo del lobo había notado lo fibroso que era el cuerpo de este , por lo tanto , era obvio que los golpes de el lobo fueran tan fuertes.

Aunque los golpes del lobo eran fuerte también eran en parte lentos , asi pudo esquivar varios de sus golpes , hasta poder ponerse de pie , y apartarse del lobo que igual empezaba a ponerse de pie . Lo que había empezado como una pequeña riña empezaba a volverse una pelea de corte callejero cuando el lobo empezó a mandar patadas al cuerpo del zorro , que apenas atinaba a detener algunas con sus codos o simplemente evitarlas al igual que evitaba que el lobo se le acercara bastante , pues con apenas unos golpes que había recibido sabia lo peligroso que seria tenerlo en una distancia corta ; evitaba tanto que se le acercara que se sentía por momentos en una película de terror evitando que algún monstruo se le acercara para finiquitarlo , y sin embargo así sucedió cuando sintió su espalda tocar la fría pared , mientras el lobo lanzaba un golpe recto en dirección a su rostro que pudo apenas esquivar ; un golpe en extrema fuerte , tan fuerte que hizo simbrar la pared dejando un eco sordo en toda la habitación ; y aunque había esquivado aquel golpe no tuvo tiempo de esquivar una patada que había mandado el lobo a las costillas del zorro para tratar de doblegarlo ,logrando únicamente que el zorro se doliera un poco.

Así pudo apenas esquivar algunos golpes mas hasta analizar la situación en la que se encontraba , delante de el no tenia nada mas que al lobo que lanzaba incesantemente golpes a diestra y siniestra , y cada que trataba de salir de donde estaba acorralado el lobo mandaba un golpe hacia la dirección por la que trataba de salir ; pensó en la única solución para salir de aquella situación aunque a sabiendas de que lo que haría no se debería de hacer mas que en situaciones como en la que el se encontraba , pidió una disculpa mentalmente a si mismo para después ubicar con su mirada la entrepierna del lobo , entonces asesto una patada en las partes nobles del lobo , haciendo que este lanzara un sórdido aullido y se doblegara al ser golpeado en aquella zona masculina sensible , y aunque eso tendría agraviado al lobo por un buen rato decidió tomar ventaja de que el lobo estuviera doblegado y asesto dos golpes con su rodilla derecha en la frente del lobo para después salir corriendo de allí , aunque se vio inutilizado su escape al sentir como era tomado por la cintura por un lastimado Wolf que seguía insistiendo en golpear al zorro . El orgullo de Wolf era algo de respetar , aun tocado por los tres golpes que había asestado el zorro seguía con una firme intención , aunque no tardo mucho en volver a doblegar al lobo cuando el zorro impacto dos fuertes codazos en la frente del lobo haciendo que al fin fuera liberado , fue en el instante en que salía corriendo cuando sintió un punzante dolor en su cola , para en acto seguido exclamar un chillido parecido al de un perro al que le pegan por hacer nada.

Supo entonces el zorro que salir de ese cuarto , seria bastante difícil teniendo al lobo ahí buscando agredirlo , pensó por un momento en el hecho de que no existiría una salida como tal mas que la de acabarse a golpes con el lobo . Afortunadamente para el , los aullidos de dolor exclamados por ambos habían despertado a varios de sus compañeros quienes no tardaron mucho en llegar después de el chillido que había exclamado el zorro.

El zorro vio como abrían la puerta dejando ver la luz prendida del pasillo , para volver a oscurecer el cuarto con la figura de alguien que entraba , alguien muy conocido por el zorro , era su compañero de equipo , Falco Lombardi que rápidamente prendió las luces haciendo de esa forma que tanto el zorro como el lobo se vieran brevemente cegados debido a la ausencia de luz de hacia unos momentos. Momento que fue bien aprovechado por el zorro para darle una patada de filomena al rostro del lobo para que este lo dejara libre. Rápidamente llego alado de donde su compañero de equipo estaba , buscando , obviamente algo de seguridad .

"¿Que carajos pasa aquí?" –preguntaba Falco a su compañero de equipo-

"El empezó" –respondió Fox de una forma un tanto infantil mientras señalaba a Wolf que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban-

"No, tu empezaste hijo de perra" –respondía igual Wolf mientras se ponía enfrente de donde estaban Falco y Fox-

"Creo mas que el que empezó esto fuiste tu Wolf , así que no trates de"

No pudo terminar de expresar lo que iba a decir cuando sitio un brusco empujón por parte de Wolf que lo dejo en el piso.

"No te metas con el idiota"-replico Fox empujando a Wolf de la misma forma que lo había hecho Wolf con Falco-

"¿Y que si lo hago?"

"Entonces te voy a"

Entonces se vio interrumpido al sentir la fuerte palma de la garra del lobo impactar en su mejilla izquierda .Fue entonces cuando intervinieron varios de los presentes para tratar de aligerar el problema que ya se estaba gestando. Por una parte estaban , Link y Zelda que lo detuvieron rápidamente de los brazos para que así evitara buscar un golpe en replica del que había recibido del lobo . Mientras que el lobo estaba siendo rodeado ya por Bowser y Ganondorf por si el lobo decidía buscar algo mas de venganza , que hasta cierto punto hubiera parecido innecesaria hasta que sintió la tibia saliva del zorro impactar su hocico ; de esta forma el lobo busco rápidamente recriminar al zorro por lo que había hecho , pero fue rápidamente aprehendido por Bowser y Ganondorf que ya esperaban algún movimiento brusco por parte de Wolf . Aun así tanto Fox como Wolf arrastraban poco a poco a sus apresores para acercarse mas y mas uno del otro hasta estar nuevamente frente a frente ; únicamente ladrándose el uno al otro , viéndose de una forma bastante hostil , dejando en claro que aquella riña que había comenzado el Lylat seria transportada a aquella pensión.

* * *

><p>Bien , esta es la primera parte de este fan fic , espero haya sido de su agrado , se que casi no hay personas a las que les llame la atención este tipo de parejas y mucho menos cuando no son presentados estos personajes como una figura un poco mas humana , pero aun así creo que ya venia siendo tiempo de escribir algo relacionado con estos dos ... ehmmm a su vez es un tipo de punto de vista diferente de mi fan fic Corazon de acero.<p>

Wo no se que mas escribir , bueno solo espero que les haya gustado , si no les gusto alguna parte o no entendieron alguna parte debido a mi pobre uso de las puntuaciones sean críticos , dejen un review para hacerme saber en que parte estoy fallando o si quieren dar su simple punto de vista.

Sin mas por el momento no me queda nadamas que agradecer de antemano a todos los que se detengan a leer este fic . Gracias y nos vemos en la segunda parte


	2. Exiliados

Los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen a Nintendo y son presentados aqui sin fines de lucro.

Así como tambien podrá tener contenido no apto para menores y una tematica m/m (yaoi , o pareja homosexual) si no gustas de este tipo de lecturas te invito muy formalmente a que no leas este fan fic .

* * *

><p>Los caninos aun en brazos de sus aprehensores seguían gruñéndose el uno al otro, no había palabras anti sonantes , pero al notar aquella situación era mas que obvio que no era un ambiente agradable para estar. Fue entonces cuando Falco se levanto del piso para tranquilizar a Fox tomándolo fuertemente del rostro para que dejara de hacer contacto visual con los ojos de Wolf e inmediatamente hiciera contacto visual con los de una mirada amistosa.<p>

"Fox, hey , hey Fox"

Decía Falco mientras observaba el rostro aun rabioso de Fox , de la misma forma que escuchaba aun los gruñidos de el zorro; quien aun sin hacer contacto visual con el lobo seguía en un estado agresivo.

-¡Fox!, ya se que soy un mejor piloto que tu… y que tal vez por eso te caiga mal, pero no es para que me hagas esas caras ni me estés gruñendo viejo.

En un acto reflejo tras haber dicho esto los gruñidos y el rostro de Fox se empezaron a apaciguar hasta serenarse nuevamente.

-En tus sueños viejo , si fueras mejor piloto que yo entonces seriamos star falco y tu mejor sabes que ese seria un nombre muy estúpido para el equipo

-Hahahahaha , tonto.

Wolf por su parte, al notar que Fox ya se había tranquilizado mientras el seguía aprehendido dejo de gruñir para volver a los insultos verbales.

-¡Ya eres abrigo de piel Mc Cloud , para la otra te voy a matar a ti y a tu estúpido amigo azul!

Grito en desesperación mientras trataba inútilmente de zafarse de sus aprehensores.

-Oh por favor Ganondorf , por lo que mas quieras ¿puedes llevarte a ese loco de aquí?

Solicitó Zelda al notar el estado agresivo en el que aun se encontraba Wolf . De esa forma Tanto Bowser como Ganondorf arrastraban hacia la salida del cuarto al lobo.

-¡Suéltenme inútiles , aun no acabo con ese imbécil de Mc Cloud!

Exclamaba Wolf mientras se oponía a ser expulsado de su cuarto.

-¡Arghh , eres un maricon Mc Cloud, tu y tu novio pueden darse por muertos!

-Phew , vaya que es un lio ese tipo -replico Falco al escuchar las palabras de Wolf-

-Vaya que lo es -dijo Zelda mientras comenzaban a soltar a Fox al notar el estado pacifico de este-

-¡VOY A MATARTE MC CLOUD!-grito Wolf a lo lejos-

-¿Pues que fue lo que le hiciste a ese tipo viejo?-pregunto a Fox-

-¡No le hice absolutamente nada!

-¿Enserio?-replico la princesa- de verdad ¿nada nada?

-Es enserio, estaba durmiendo, sentí una presencia y cuando abrí los ojos el estaba encima de mi

-¡Woo , ves , ves , es una mala idea que sigas durmiendo con ese tipo!–recrimino Falco-

-Sin duda fue una muy mala idea que Marth le haya otorgado su habitación, tenemos que hablar con el sobre esto, ¿en que rayos estaba pensando cuando le otorgo su dormitorio a ese idiota?–dijo Link-

-Lo se , lo se , aunque ciertamente también tuve la culpa al no decirle nada desde un principio, si le hubiera dicho a Marth el como se podría comportar Wolf seguro no lo hubiera hecho.

-No te martirices viejo, lo mejor en estos momentos seria que no siguieras durmiendo con ese tipo –dijo tranquilamente C. Falcon-

-Si , eso … si quieres puedes dormir en mi cama Fox –sugirió Falco-

-lo tendré en cuenta Falco , solo … solo déjenme dormir un rato mas, pelear con Wolf me canso de mas.

-¿Estarás bien Fox? –Pregunto Link-

-Osh , ¡es obvio que estará bien Link, ya no esta Wolf!-Replico Zelda-

-¡Buen punto, no lo había visto de esa forma

-Bueno, entonces te dejamos viejo, descansa bien ¿ok?, la noche esta tranquila y templada , no es para que trates de calentar tu cuerpo con u… –decía hasta que fue interrumpido por Zelda-

-¡FALCON! , chicos vámonos de aquí, déjenlo descansar.

Al decir esto, empezaron a salir de uno en uno del cuarto hasta que solo quedo Falco en la habitación.

-¿Estarás bien durmiendo aquí Fox?"

-Si, no te preocupes Falco, Wolf ya no esta y en eso tiene mucha razón Zelda.

-¿Seguro? , bien puedo dormir en su cama por hoy, solo por si llegara a regresar

-Noooo , nooo , no quiero que tome represalias contra ti

-¿Por qué habría de tomarlas?

-Tu esencia, la olerá sin duda, se dará cuenta de que estuviste en su cama y tendrás problemas con el

-No hay problema además seriamos ya dos contra uno, no tiene oportunidad

-No , así esta bien Falco gracias, no quiero meterte en problemas

-Uhmmmm , bueno , si tienes problemas o te pasa algo me llamas por el comunicador ¿ok?"

-Tenlo por seguro Falco

-Pasa linda noche o lo que queda de ella

-Gracias , tu igual Falco y gracias por todo

-No es nada Fox, eso hacen los amigos

Al salir Falco de la habitación se recostó nuevamente en su cama , acomodo su blaster por debajo de su almohada y trato de conciliar el sueño por un lapso de media hora. Le costaba conciliar el sueño pues constantemente sentía que era observado en algún rincón de la habitación.

"Maldito Wolf"

Dijo para si mismo, culpando de esa forma al lobo por no poder conciliar el sueño en esos momentos. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, aunque al principio le daba igual la presencia de Wolf en el torneo debía de aceptar que su presencia ahora le empezaba a dar miedo gracias a lo que había ocurrido; sabia de antemano que Wolf era agresivo y que quería ajustar cuentas con el con el costo de su vida, pero nunca antes lo había visto tan entusiasta como hasta ahora lo había hecho; esto comenzaba a preocupar a Fox que no sabia a que se debía ese extremo estado agresivo por parte de Wolf.

Después de un rato pudo conciliar el sueño haciendo caso omiso a los ruidos que momentos antes había temido, dejándose llevar por el sueño que tenia hasta caer en un sueño profundo.

La alarma que tenia lo despertó del sueño que había tenido, un sueño del que no recordaba absolutamente nada, pero poco le importaba; su estomago le importaba mas que recordar el que había soñado.

Tomo sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente para salir en dirección hacia el comedor principal. Al llegar al comedor fue saludado por Falco que ya había llegado anterior a el.

-Buenos días Fox –dijo Falco mientras alzaba su mano derecha en señal de saludo-

-Buenas Falco –Respondió el zorro mientras se acomodaba en la silla que estaba alado de su compañero-

-¿Qué tal la noche?

-Me costo trabajo conciliar el sueño, pero ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar

-Por nada viejo, ¿por qué te costo trabajo conciliar el sueño?

-Bueno supongo que fue por…

Fox no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir , pues en ese instante vio llegar al causante del miedo que había sentido por la madrugada , Wolf estaba en esa sala y el simple hecho de verlo le había helado la sangre e incluso quedo inmovilizado cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

-Mierda –dijo Falco al notar el porque su compañero se había quedado sin palabras-

Wolf llego al comedor de una forma ególatra, sin saludar a nadie, se acerco al comedor, y arrastro la silla que estaba enfrente del lugar en el que estaba Fox para después sentarse despreocupadamente, arrastro su silla un poco mas hacia delante, cerro los ojos por unos segundos para después abrirlos dirigiendo una mirada temeraria hacia el zorro misma que fue correspondida con cierto miedo por parte del zorro.

Pasaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente tanto el zorro como el lobo hasta que Marth apareció sirviendo en los platos de los recién llegados el almuerzo, distrayendo, de esta forma a los caninos por un instante.

-¿Quieren que les sirva mas?

Pregunto el joven príncipe tratando de romper el pesado ambiente que se había gestado ya en el comedor.

-Si , yo, sírveme una porción mas grande , lo que me serviste no me llena para nada el estomago Marth. –Respondió desde el fondo del comedor Ike.

-¡Como puedes pedir más de comer después de todo lo que te…!

Fue interrumpido el discurso del príncipe cuando se escucho un estrepitoso golpe en la mesa para ser seguido por una serie de gruñidos provenientes de los caninos que estaban sentados cerca de los bordes de la mesa.

Wolf había golpeado la mesa con la palma de sus manos haciendo aquel ruido que interrumpió lo que Marth estaba a punto de decir. Mismo golpe que a su ves fue seguido por una serie de gruñidos ambas partes , como por la de Wolf como por la de Fox, unos gruñidos que fueron calmando al poco rato.

-Shhhhhh , Fox –susurro Falco calmando así al canino- cálmate un poco viejo, no pasa nada, no le sigas el juego ¿ok?

La respuesta de Fox se presento fisiológicamente , calmando aquel gruñido que salía de su hocico para después cruzarse de brazos.

Wolf, por su parte fue tranquilizado inminentemente por Marth que se acerco al lobo para evitar que este siguiera con sus acciones.

-¿Está todo bien Wolf? ¿no te hace falta nada? – pregunto el príncipe para distraer al canino-

Wolf se limito a responder (egoístamente) las preguntas y simplemente dejo de gruñir para regresar a su estado normal, aunque seguía mirando desafiantemente al zorro.

El ambiente en el comedor seguía tenso y era un ambiente que los recién llegados notaban rápidamente, logrando de esa forma que el desayuno de la mayoría de los presentes se amargara. El ultimo en presentarse fue el joven ángel, Pit , que llego intranquilo pues ya había pasado la hora del desayuno, busco rápidamente un asiento vacante para después ser atendido por Marth.

No paso mucho tiempo para que volviera el caos en el comedor, pues los gruñidos habían regresado entre los dos caninos y poco a poco comenzaban a acercarse mas y mas sus rostros el uno del otro teniendo como único obstáculo a la mesa del comedor pues aunque trataron de calmar los ánimos de estos terminaron fallando en esa tarea. La poca paz que había en el ambiente termino de romperse cuando Wolf tiro violentamente sus platos vacíos al piso espantando y haciéndose de la atención de los presentes que los habían ignorado.

-¿PORQUE CARAJOS ME ESTAS GRUÑENDO ZORRO APESTOSO?

-¡NO! , ¿TU PORQUE CARAJOS ME ESTAS MIRANDO TAN DESAFIANTE?

-TU TE ME HAS QUEDADO VIENDO ASI DESDE QUE ME SENTE AQUÍ ¿ACASO QUIERES PELEAR?

-NO PIENSO GASTAR MIS ENERGÍAS EN IDIOTAS COMO TU

-TIENES MIEDO ZORRITO ¿ ES ESO?

-YA TE DIJE QUE NO PIENSO GASTAR MIS ENERGIAS EN IDIOTAS COMO TU

-ESO ESPERABA DE UN COBARDE COMO TU , EN TU FAMILIA SOLO HA HABIDO COBARDES EMPEZANDO POR TU PADRE , NO SABES CUANTO ME ALEGRO QUE HAYA SIDO TRAICIONADO COMO LA VIL ESCORIA QUE ERA

Tras este ultimo comentario varios de los presentes se levantaron de sus asientos tratando de controlar a ambos entre ellos Falco Lombardi quien trataba de calmar a su amigo y compañero de equipo.

-No le hagas caso Fox , lo único que quiere es llevarte a su juego , debe de seguirte odiando por que por poco y lo sacas de el torneo.

-Lo se Falco , pero no puedo soportar que siga así este hijo de perra

-Calma Fox –le decía a Fox tomándolo por los hombros- alguien se hartara de su actitud y lo pondrán en su lugar , tu mejor que nadie sabes como es este lugar y sabes que ese tipo de actitudes no se ¡Cuidado! –dijo apartando bruscamente a su amigo al ver como un plato salía en dirección hacia donde ellos se encontraban-

-¡ACEPTA MI RETO COBARDE!-grito Wolf de el otro lado del comedor siendo temporalmente tranquilizado por Bowser y Ganondorf-

-YA TE DIJE QUE …

-SI LASTIMAS A FOX JURO QUE TE MATO WOLF –dijo Falco interrumpiendo a Fox-

-¿TU Y CUANTOS MÁS AVE ESTUPIDA? , NISIQUIERA SIENDO DOS CONTRA UNO PODRIAN CONTRA …

-Lo mejor será que te calmes…Wolf –interrumpió seriamente Ike , colocando cerca del cuello del mencionado la punta de Ragnell- tengo una pelea y no quiero que ni tu ni Fox opaquen mi pelea por su estúpida rivalidad, y mucho menos quiero mostrarte lo que hubiera pasado si me hubieras enfrentado al final del Torneo.

-Grrr…Lo mejor para ti sería que dejaras de amenazarme si no quieres que deje a estos dos idiotas y me vaya en tu contra.

Ante esta amenaza, el mercenario clavo su espada fuertemente en el piso , haciendo alarde de su fuerza bruta, para luego acercar su rostro, mas concretamente su boca a la oreja izquierda del lobo para susurrarle algo in-entendible para los demás , pero muy concreto para el lobo.

-Porque mejor no te vas un rato a perderte por la residencia, haber si por ahí encuentras algo de cariño , y deja de hacer tus estupideces de niño chiquito para llamar la atención, creo ya estas muy grande como para seguir haciendo esta clase de berrinches, idiota.

Después de haber dicho estas palabras el lobo gruño levemente, y sin mas se dio la vuelta para retirarse de aquella estancia, lo habían herido sentimentalmente y no quería que lo vieran así.

Si bien era cierto que Wolf era una persona fuerte físicamente no tenia un equilibrio total con su cuerpo y mente; podía resistir los golpes físicos mas fuertes de una persona, pero los golpes mentales no podía resistirlos tan fácilmente y la muestra mas clara era la que había sucedido hacia unos minutos atrás, no solo le habían dicho prácticamente cachorro, le habían dicho sin amigos, cosa que aunque le molestaba , le dolía, pues desde que había llegado a la residencia estaba solo, no había creado lazos afectivos con los demás, cosa que había hecho que todos los demás lo vieran como algo parecido a un sociópata, alguien de quien deberían de cuidarse y ni pensar en acercársele, entre un sin fin de rumores que sabia que se habían esparcido desde que el había llegado.

Todo este tipo de falacias sobre el lo molestaban y lo entristecían a la ves. Desde siempre había sido rechazado por lo que el suponía, era su físico, porque el se veía diferente a los demás y fue rechazado aun mas cuando perdió su ojo y le pusieron el parche, pues se veía aun mas diferente, por no decir que se veía mas como un pandillero que como una persona decente; fue eso lo que termino con sus esperanzas de ser una persona formal, el debacle que lo había llevado al bajo mundo criminal. Si se analizaba desde ese punto, había sido la poca falta de amistades y atención lo que lo habían orillado a ser lo que hoy en día era.

Era, entonces, hablar sobre estos aspectos que lo habían marcado, algo doloroso para Wolf, que en esos momentos deambulaba por los pasillos de la residencia sin un lugar fijo a donde ir.

* * *

><p>-Bueno… ¿Y que vas a hacer entonces Fox?<p>

Pregunto Falco mientras tomaban asiento en las gradas de la arena principal; iban principalmente a apoyar a Pit, pero ambos sabían que también tenían que tratar asuntos importantes, mas específicos el de Wolf.

-¿Cómo que que? Es mas que obvio, solo debo de cuidarme de el.

-Si, aha , solo cuidarte, Fox, viejo , no soy quien para decírtelo, pero Wolf esta loco, y muy seguramente quiere matarte.

-No es nada que no pueda manejar Falco.

-Pues parece todo lo contrario Fox, dime la verdad viejo, ¿que sucedió entre tu y el en el cuarto?, no me vas a decir que estaban jugando al córrele que te alcanzo, que si eso hubiera sido no hubieran ladrado tanto en la madrugada.

-Ahhhhh –suspiro Fox- ok, Falco, te lo diré, pero no quiero que se lo cuentes a nadie ¿ok?

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo viejo.

-Ya te conté la parte en que Wolf estaba encima de mi, al percibir que estaba alguien cerca de mi , y mucho mas el , me vi obligado a moverme bruscamente de mi cama , tome el blaster…

-Muy bien hecho –interrumpió Falco-

-Salí de la cama, le apunte y empecé a interrogarlo mientras el se iba haciendo hacia atrás, jamás pensé que iba a hacer nada, pensé mas bien que se alejaba de mi por miedo y que tal vez regresaría a la cama para dormir tranquilamente.

-¿Pero?...

-Pero me sorprendió cuando saco de debajo de su cama su blaster

-¿El rojo?

-Si Falco, el rojo, el solo usa el rojo … entonces nos apuntamos el uno al otro, una situación incomoda…

-¿Tan incomoda como la que esta pasando Pit en estos momentos? –pregunto Falco apuntando hacia la arena principal-

-Uhmmm –observo detenidamente Fox la contienda antes de hacer una afirmación- ehhh no, no tanto , lo de Pit es grave… como sea, me dirigí rápidamente a donde Wolf estaba, cargue contra el, le quite su blaster de las manos, cosa que ya iba de gane, lo ultimo que quería en esos momentos era quedar como queso gruyer, con varios hoyos en el cuerpo.

-Aha

-Le quite el blaster, pero justo después me golpeo

-¡Ves! eso es a lo que me refiero, primero te apunta y esta cerca de dispararte y luego te golpea , ¿quién demonios se cree ese idiota?

-Falco, Falco, cálmate por un momento ¿quieres?

-Esta bien … voy a calmarme … tratar de calmarme

-Falco, no puedo seguir contándote esto si no te calmas ¿ok?

-Esta bien Fox… sigue

-Después de eso me deje caer, e hice aquella maniobra de la peli que vimos la otra vez, la de tomarlo por los pies y levantarlo.

-Ahhh ya se cual , si , si , si , ¿salió bien?

-Lo que le sigue de bien … pero ese no es el punto, terminamos ambos en el suelo y el empezó a estrangularme, pensé rápidamente en fintarlo y así fue, me hice el muerto y el idiota se preocupo tanto por mi que dejo de estrangularme.

-Que raro…

-Lo mismo pensé yo… ¿porque se hubiera detenido? pero después de eso aproveche ese momento y lo empecé a estrangular, le dije unas cuantas cosas y se puso rabioso, ahí es donde empezó todo lo de los ladridos.

-Y los golpes supongo…

-Escucharon los … wow que alto lo mando a volar, pobre Pit… oh si ¿escucharon los golpes?

-Que si no; demonios va a salirse de la arena si sigue así.. ;bueno el punto es que si se escucharon los golpes, uno fue el que me despertó, luego el aullido.

-Bueno, Wolf aulló cuando le golpee los testículos.

-NO ME JO-DAS , ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso Fox? , esa parte nunca se golpea, no importa que tan mal te caiga una persona, si es un videojuego, un zombi, un villano, lo que quieras no debes de golpear nunca esa parte Fox.

-Que querías Falco, si no hubiera hecho eso en estos momentos tal vez ni estaría aquí.

-Uhmmm eso si … ¿y luego?

-Bueno, el me había arrinconado, me mandaba de golpes y entonces bam , le asesté un golpe ahí abajo para que dejara de golpearme, digo afortunadamente tenia la guardia bien ceñida y no recibí golpes tan fulminantes, pero no hubiera resistido así por siempre por eso golpee ahí , decidí entonces a ir en búsqueda de ayuda.

-Ya veo, era necesario que buscaras ayuda con un loco como el, mas que necesario obvio.

-Claro, después de ello trate de salir pitando de ahí, pero me tomo por la cintura, lo golpee un par de veces mas y seguí corriendo pero el malnacido me mordió mi colita …y ese fue mi chillido… en si esa es la historia del que sucedió en la habitación ¿quieres comentar algo?

-Aparte de que ya no hay ni un alma en este lugar, si me gustaría comentar algo y creo que lo sabes y si no lo sabes debes de estar ciego Fox. Es una muy mala idea que estés en el mismo cuarto con ese loco.

-¡Lo se , pero no por un idiota como el me voy a largar de mi cuarto, es mi propiedad, no de el!

-Si, lo se viejo, pero no puedes estar en un lugar tan peligroso, antes di que te despertaste a tiempo, ¿has pensado en que hubiera sucedido si no te hubieras despertado a tiempo?

-Si…

-¿Y entonces? ¿Sigues pensando que no te hará nada?

-No se…

-¡Como que no sabes!, Fox , estuvo a punto de estrangularte ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces no es necesario que pienses Fox, sabes viejo, te aprecio, eres mi amigo, somos amigos, pero se me hace estúpido de tu parte que pienses que no estas en peligro.

-Esta bien , esta bien , ¿que sugieres entonces?

-Primero que nada, cambiarte de habitación, luego de eso veremos.

-¿Qué hay de las manos?

-Buen punto , se me olvidaba que existían.

-¿Crees que pongan algo de orden después de esto? ¿intervendrán en algo? ¿alguna represalia?

-No lo se, supongo que si , pero es mas que seguro que si intervienen será para decir que te van a cambiar de habitación, represalias, uhmmmm , lo dudo.

-Eso espero, que no haya represalias seria un plus.

-No es como que hayan hecho mucho anteriormente, además no fue nada grave

-Si, claro, una riña a mitad de la madrugada no es para naaaada grave Falco

-Hay que ser optimistas, además no es como que se haya vuelto una campal, eso si hubiera sido grave.

-Como sea Falco, el punto es que…

-Es que eres medio necio Fox , ese es el punto, seguramente sigues pensando en quedarte en tu cuarto y esperar a que no pase nada con Wolf en tu habitación.

-¡Pero si ya te dije que ya me voy a cambiar de habitación!

-Solo por si las dudas

-Da igual Falco, si tanto te preocupa que este con el, esta bien no estaré nunca mas en un cuarto solo con el.

-Menos mal Fox.

-Ven, hay que movernos de aquí Falco, somos los únicos aquí.

-¿Te incomoda estar solo conmigo Fox? ¿Es acaso que no puedes resistirte a mi figura tan sexy?

-Hahahahahahaha , córtala Viejo.

-Es lo que dijo Wolf ¿no? ¿qué yo era tu novio? hahahahahahaha

-Hahahahahahahahaha, o vamos Wolf solo es un bocón que habla por hablar y mas cuando esta enojado.

-No es necesario que me lo digas viejo; ¿por cierto viste como salió volando el pequeño?

-Si lo vi , pobrecillo, espero que no se sienta mal después de eso…

Tras este breve comentario Fox se levanto de su asiento, siendo seguido por Falco para retirarse del lugar. Buscaban un lugar mas placentero en donde estar.

* * *

><p>Wolf había terminado en su habitación, recostado en su cama durmiendo profundamente por varias horas después de el percance suscitado en la mañana.<p>

Despertó lentamente de su sueño, por lo que sabia nadie se había metido a su habitación, nadie tenia los pies tan ligeros como para que el no escuchara los pasos de las personas y en caso de que los tuviesen estaba equipado con un olfato único para poder identificar olores extraños en su habitación. De sus ojos cayo una revista de corte erótica que había llevado consigo, y que había ojeado antes de quedar dormido.

Termino de despertarse bruscamente cuando abrieron súbitamente la puerta.

-Ya es hora de comer…

Ahí estaba el, en el umbral entre el pasillo y su cuarto, su acérrimo rival. Pensó en decir algo, pero termino cayendo en cuenta del porque el zorro seguía observándolo y porque había terminado todo en un silencio incomodo, en sus manos seguía aquella revista erótica y la forma en la que se había levantado de su cama no le ayudaba en absolutamente nada, pues parecía como si estuviera haciendo otro tipo de cosas en ves de estarse despabilando.

-No es lo que piensas Mc Cloud…

Termino por decir Wolf notando el ambiente tan tenso en el que estaba ahora.

No hubo respuesta alguna y el silencio seguía rondando en el cuarto hasta que el zorro termino por entrar a la habitación cerrando tras de el la puerta, pero sin encender las luces.

Wolf apenas si se pudo mover cuando el zorro se sentó a un lado de el para quitarle la revista que tenia en sus manos, la ojeo por un momento para después dirigirle la mirada al lobo.

-Me gusta, lo que lees ¿sabes? Pero…

Wolf se despertó bruscamente de su sueño, un sueño tan vivido y bochornoso a la vez, noto rápidamente que en efecto había dejado caer aquella revista cuando había despertado y se apuro a lanzarla a una esquina del cuarto tratando así, de que la situación que había acontecido en su sueño no se repitiera.

En efecto escucho que abrían la puerta y ahí estaba Fox.

-Ya es hora de comer.

Wolf quedo momentáneamente en un silencio esperando a que sucediera algo mas , pero no sucedió, así que se limito a responder.

-Ya lo se idiota, no es necesario que vinieras a despertarme… Se llama olfato ¿Qué no lo conoces?

Fox se limito a responder y se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta de la habitación , cosa que para nada le molesto a Wolf , prefería eso a ver que Fox se le acercara para tomar su revista.

Rápidamente recogió su revista y la puso en sus cosas; se arreglo levemente y salió de su habitación para ir hacia el comedor mientras iba pensando en lo que había soñado.

"¿Pero? , ¿pero que hijo de perra?"

Encontró el comedor abarrotado de comida y a todos los residentes de la residencia en este, degustando sus sagrados alimentos.

Al no encontrar un lugar en la mesa donde sentarse se perfilo hacia la barra que había a la derecha de el comedor y tomo asiento en uno de sus bancos.

Marth llego rápidamente a atenderlo dejando en la barra un plato y apenas pudo ver que en la mano derecha llevaba una charola con varios platillos que supuso era la comida del día.

-¿Todo bien?-dijo el príncipe con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras servía los alimentos- ¿No te falta nada?

La simple sonrisa que tenia el príncipe dibujada en el rostro era algo despreciable para Wolf, no solo era una sonrisa cualquiera, era como si se burlara de todo lo que había sucedido ese día ; de hecho lo era, si el no le hubiera otorgado su habitación no se hubiera visto cara a cara con Mc Cloud no hubiera peleado en la madrugada con el, no hubiera tenido que haber montado su campamento y dormir incómodamente fuera de la residencia, no hubiera sido humillado por Ike en la mañana, no hubiera soñado con el idiota de Mc Cloud, no estaría sentado en esos momentos enfrente de la barra en un banco incomodo, no estaría lejos de Mc Cloud…; por todo eso tenia ganas de acabar a golpes al príncipe, pero se retuvo.

-Si me dieras un asiento en la mesa estaría perfecto.

-Enfrente de Mc Cloud… -respondió el príncipe ante la apelación del lobo- ¿verdad?

-Eso estaría perfecto.

-Trágicamente ya fue ocupado ese lugar, así como los mas cercanos a el, pero si quieres sentarte en la mesa puedes esperar a que alguien termine de comer.-dijo mientras terminaba de servirle al lobo sus alimentos- provecho.

-Nah, prefiero estar aquí , odio esperar por las cosas.

-Se nota bastante Wolf –prosiguió el príncipe con la sonrisa en su rostro- ¿te molesta si me siento a tu lado? Igual me quede sin lugar por estar sirviendo los platos.

-Uhmmmmm.

Pensó por un momento el lobo ante la pregunta del príncipe, no quería tenerlo cerca por la animadversidad que había contraído con el príncipe por lo de las habitaciones, pero al final acepto con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Gracias Wolfy.

La mirada del lobo se torno pesada al escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Marth de una forma arrogante.

-Lord O'Donell estaría perfecto.

-Príncipe Marth estaría perfecto.

Nuevamente la mirada del lobo se volvió pesada ante la respuesta del príncipe.

-Ni en tus mas húmedos sueños.

-Solo te llamare Wolf entonces.

-… Olvídalo.

-Provecho Wolf.

Aunque la presencia del príncipe le causaba cierta animadversidad también le reconfortaba el hecho de tener a alguien a su lado, pues desde que había llegado comía siempre solo y la soledad, aunque la admiraba era algo que no deseaba.

"Al menos la comida sabe bastante bien ¿quién la habrá preparado?"

Pensó Wolf mientras ingería sus alimentos lentamente , degustando el sabor de sus alimentos; algo que casi no solía hacer y era tan placentero todo aquello que por poco y se le salía una sonrisa por aquel delicioso sabor de su comida.

Paso bastante rato así , en total silencio ingiriendo sus alimentos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la gran mayoría de los residentes ya se habían retirado; no fue si no hasta que sostenía en su tenedor el ultimo trozo de carne de su comida que se percato de aquello, solo estaba Ike, Kirby, Pokemon trainer(quien observaba a su charizard comer) y el rey DeeDeeDee en la mesa, y Marth, quien ya había terminado de comer pero esperaba a que Wolf terminara, fue entonces que lanzo una mirada de confusión al notar la cara del príncipe quien lo miraba divertido.

-¿si? –pregunto Wolf al ver a Marth sonriéndole- ¿pasa algo?

-¿Sabes? Yo me siento triste cuando como solo, por eso te hice compañía hasta ahora, para que no te sientas solo.

-Oh bien por ti, por mi no hay problema, te hubieras retirado si tenias tantas ganas de hacerlo a mi no me importa si como solo o no.

-Hehehehehe, sin ofender, no pareces muy agresivo mientras comes así, como lo hacías hace rato, es mas estoy seguro que no eres tan malo como quieres parecer.

-Porque no me conoces-dijo para llevar el tenedor en su mano derecha a su hocico, terminando con su comida- si me conocieras sabrías a lo que me refiero.

-¡Pues espero conocerte!

-Espero que no te arrepientas.

-Pienso lo mismo.

Las respuestas del príncipe habían molestado a Wolf , sus palabras parecían no haber causado el impacto que el hubiera querido; así que dejo su plato vacío en la barra para salir del comedor.

No estaba de buen humor , le molestaba no causar el impacto que el buscaba, le molestaba que en ves de alejarse de el se acercaran de el , se sentía vulnerable por todo ello y un lobo vulnerable no era para nada bueno, según el.

Llego entonces a la sala principal casi sin querer , misma en la que estaban presentes gran parte de los residentes, sentados en los sillones, y en los sillones principales se encontraban dos jóvenes.

Ambos jóvenes de aproximadamente veinticinco años vestidos de traje blanco. En si , la vestimenta entera de ellos era blanca y únicamente se perdía aquella homogeneidad en sus manos, pues, aunque ambos traían puestos guantes blancos no llevaban consigo el par, a uno le faltaba el guante de su mano derecha mientras que al otro le hacia falta el guante de su mano izquierda.

Era de resaltar la elegancia y belleza de ambos jóvenes, así como también la tez de piel tan blanca de ambos, tan blanca que llegaba a parecer como si estuviesen en alguna enfermedad terminal o en sus últimos minutos de vida. Otro punto que resaltaba en ellos era el cabello de ambos, de un negro azabache increíble. Toda esta fisiología cuasi-perfecta iba acompañada también de un aroma embriagante, una loción extremadamente agradable para el olfato, tanto que parecía atraer hacia a ellos a las personas.

Aunque ambos jóvenes poseían una elegancia extraordinaria algo le robaba la atención a Wolf y era que el joven al que le faltaba el guante izquierdo perdía levemente su elegancia por la forma de su cabello, como si se hubiera pasado varias veces la mano por la cabeza hasta despeinarse.

-Bien, nos gustaría empezar, por lo básico –dijo el joven que estaba sentado en el sillón derecho, mismo al que le faltaba el guante derecho- queremos disculparnos por no habernos presentado el día de ayer en la inducción a la residencia a los nuevos residentes, no nos presentamos debido a algunos percances… y esto también dio pauta a que se dieran varias catástrofes en esta residencia… , pero eso lo abordaremos luego, primero lo primero, para los nuevos residentes, nosotros aquí presentes somos "las manos" , no tenemos un nombre fijo como alguno de ustedes. La mayoría de los presentes ya saben como nos pueden llamar , pero para los nuevos pueden llamarme Master, Maestro, Derecho o Right, y al compañero a mi derecha pueden…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su oración Master le arrebato la palabra su compañero.

-LEFT-grito el joven mientras se movía bruscamente en su asiento- IZQUIERDO, CRAZY, LOCO , COMO QUIERAN LLAMARME MALDITOS ESTORBOSOS ASQUE…

-Shhh , shhh , shhh , calma –dijo Master posando su mano derecha en el hombro de Crazy- ejem disculpen nuestra introducción hacia ustedes y disculpen a mi compañero también, pasa que se exalta fácilmente y mas si hay mucha gente.

-Oh no no, no hay nada de que preocuparse Maestro –exclamo Mario que estaba cerca de donde se había sentado el citado- ya conocemos como se expresa Crazy.

-Aun así me disculpo por los nuevos integrantes y residentes, por ellos me disculpo en nombre de mi hermano.

-NO ES NECESARIO QUE TE DIS…

-Shhh calma, no pasa nada, –Interrumpió serenamente Master a su hermano- es bueno pedir disculpas ¿recuerdas?

Los nuevos residentes ante todo este ajetreo con el desplante violento de Crazy habían quedado perplejos, ¿cómo podía alguien con una actitud tan inestable ser una figura de autoridad en la residencia?; incluso el pequeño Lucas tuvo que levantarse de su asiento para salvaguardarse detrás de uno de los tres grandes sillones de la sala.

-Siento mucho todo este ajetreo -prosiguió Master- de verdad… ¡En fin! , debemos de agradecer a los nuevos integrantes por haber aceptado nuestra invitacion al pasado torneo y de paso darles la bienvenida a esta residencia; Lucas, Lucario, Olimar, Pokemon Trainer, Pit, Ike, Meta knight, Rey DeeDeeDee, toon link, Robotic Operating Buddy , Sonic, Snake, Diddy Kong, Wario y por ultimo a nuestro ganador del torneo Wolf, les brindamos una calurosa bienvenida , esperamos que se diviertan y pasen un rato agradable en esta…uhmm… humilde residencia.

Todos los presentes se miraron directamente a los ojos poniendo en duda el hecho de que aquella residencia que habitaban fuera al menos un poco humilde, tal vez algunos de sus residentes eran humildes, pero dudaban que la residencia se observara cercanamente humilde.

-Ya trabajaremos en expandirla para el próximo torneo ya verán –continuo Master- en otro punto, venimos también por un problema que se suscito la madrugada de este día, no seria mentira si dijéramos que estamos indignados ante este suceso mas porque se trata de dos residentes que pensamos que no llegarían a tan lejos…

-MALDITOS, MALDITOS, MALDITOS, TRAICIONARON MI CONFIANZA BASTAR…

-Calma, calma, ¿por qué no me dejas hablar solo a mi ok? –solicitó Master a Crazy- bueno, no pensamos que llegarían tan lejos, una porque uno es un residente ejemplar del que nunca hemos recibido queja alguna, el es el joven Mc Cloud; y el otro residente nos desconcierta que en su primer noche en la residencia haya comenzado con este alboroto, el es nuestro campeón del torneo, Wolf O Donell.

-¡YO TE ESCOGÍ!, TE ESCOGÍ Y ME DEFRAUDASTE WOLF, MERECES QUE TE TENGA QUE ACABAR A GOLPES HIJO DE… –grito Crazy con su habitual estado inestable-

-Concuerdo con mi hermano en ese aspecto –dijo lastimosamente Master interrumpiendo nuevamente a su hermano- ustedes dos se comportaron de una forma muy decepcionante y nos indigna que hayan terminado armando un alboroto en la madrugada y mucho mas que hayan recaído en una pelea casi callejera… es por eso que a ambos los vamos a apartar de todos sus compañeros y vivirán por unas semanas juntos, o incluso meses a menos de que nosotros veamos que su relación haya dejado de ser tan insegura para ambos.

Tras estas palabras se armo un gran bullicio por toda la sala, susurros por todas partes en los que se llegaba distinguir apenas los nombres de ambos caninos. Mientras que los citados caninos estaban congelados al escuchar todo aquello que habían dicho las manos. Vivir durante semanas con su rival respectivamente era algo que no quería pasar ninguno de los dos, pues a uno le molestaba y al otro le daba miedo.

Rápidamente se escucho una voz de protesta ante el mandato de Master.

-Disculpa Maestro –Hablo Falco- ¿no crees que es exagerar bastante? , si esto sucedió mientras estábamos nosotros en la residencia que podría suceder si se les aparta de nosotros, ¿no seria esto contraproducente?, digo , tenemos a un maniaco como lo es Wolf O'Donell

-NO HABLES ASI DE EL IMBE…

-Déjalo hablar hermano –interrumpió Master a Crazy-

-Gracias; un maniaco como el cerca de una persona tan simple y tan noble como lo es Fox, es mas que obvio que el fue el que empezó esa pelea, solo deberían de apartarlo a el hasta que sepa adecuarse al ritmo de esta residencia.

-Ya veo tu punto de vista Falco –tomo la palabra Master- seria fácil que solo quitáramos de un lado a Wolf , si , lo seria , sin ningún problema lo haríamos, pero creo que no seria el caso, debemos de eliminar la animadversidad entre el joven Mc Cloud y el joven O'Donell, digo, Crazy no me dejara mentir… e incluso ustedes los originales pueden decirme si miento o no… ¿que no acaso hemos visto pasar grandes rivalidades en nuestro segundo torneo? ¿acaso no vimos a Link y a Zelda soportar su rivalidad contra Ganondorf? ¿acaso no vimos a Mario, Luigi y a Peach afrontar su rivalidad contra Bowser?, lo han soportado hasta la fecha y es a lo que vamos, es indignante que estos dos jóvenes no hayan podido aguantar su rivalidad, para mas sencillo, para que una pelea ocurra tiene que haber dos partes : el que pega como el que devuelve el golpe; y es por ello que los vamos a separar hasta que ambos puedan soportarse, por la seguridad de ambos no hay problema alguno, creemos que están mas seguros con nosotros cerca que con ustedes cerca, ¿alguna otra duda, algo mas que quieran agregar?

No había mas que decir en la sala, no podía alegarse nada más, sabían los presentes que cualquier intento de replica hubiera sido descartada por las manos. Había quedado decidido que ambos caninos se apartarían de los demás y se iba a cumplir.

Ambos caninos prepararon sus maletas en silencio, soportándose mutuamente ante la apelativa de Master de abandonar la residencia, ambos sabían de antemano que seria una experiencia un tanto desagradable para ambas partes debido a la animadversidad que se había gestado en ellos y que se llevaba presente desde hacia mucho tiempo.

Después de terminar de empcara se dirigieron hacia la puerta trasera de la residencia donde ya los esperaban tanto Master como Crazy para llevarlos con ellos.

-No pienso estar cerca de Mc Cloud –dijo Wolf en un tono de arrepentimiento- así que no voy a ir con ustedes.

-No es como que yo quiera mucho estar contigo maldito loco

-CALLA INUTIL –interrumpió Crazy a Fox- NO LE VUELVA…

-Calma todos -Interrumpió tranquilamente Master- Wolf, no te pregunte si querías o no venir con nosotros, vas a venir y vas a compartir tanto la misma habitación como la misma residencia que el y si sigues ante tu negativa de no querer corresponder a la sanción tendremos que vetarte de este torneo de por vida; Fox tu tendrás que aprender a convivir con Wolf y tu Crazy… bueno de eso hablaremos luego, ¿entendieron todos?

Un "si" se escucho al unísono corroborando la aceptación ante estos tratados citados por Master.

-Menos mal, ahora si no hay mas inconvenientes podemos irnos de aquí, será un largo viaje hasta allá.

Pasaron caminando en silencio por gran parte del patio de la residencia , el coliseo , el área de entrenamiento y mas allá de donde incluso hubieran llegado a pensar que se extendían los grandes campos del patio hasta que tanto Master como Crazy detuvieron su paso.

-Entrar a Outher World -Dijo Master-

Tras haber dicho esto el horizonte se empezó a deformar creando frente a ellos un circulo delineado por un tenue halo de color azul celeste mientras poco a poco se iba haciendo mas y mas grande hasta el punto en que se hizo visible una lujosa mansión de color blanco.

-Adelante -dijo Master- por favor.

Dicho esto los caninos cruzaron aquella entrada con cierta incertidumbre pues no sabían hacia a donde habían llegado.

-Aquí es –Dijo Master-

-Linda residencia…

-¡AQUÍ VIVIMOS NOSOTROS!

interrumpió Crazy con su acostumbrada locura a Fox para después cambiar su mirada hacia donde estaba Wolf, para, acto seguido inclinar su cuerpo hacia enfrente ,acercando su cuerpo hacia donde estaban los caninos mientras se dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa insana que los espanto instantáneamente.

Acto 16

Hasta el momento Wolf se había quedado sin sentimientos, cuando había dicho que no iría con Fox hacia donde las manos los llevarían lo había hecho sin ningún sentimiento de por medio, no se había sentido intimidado cuando le habían dicho aquello de vetarlo, ni una pizca de miedo, cuando habían pasado aquella extraña puerta tampoco había sentido algo en concreto, y lo único que ya había despertado una emoción en el era la cara de aquel sujeto que le parecía aberrante, tenia una sonrisa tan maléfica , tanto como ninguna que hubiera visto antes, entendió entonces a la perfección el porque se hacia llamar Crazy, era mas que obvio que al tipo se le había zafado un tornillo o varios hasta quedar como actualmente estaba. Pensó rápidamente , entonces a que venia esa sonrisa , apartarlos de los demás y vivir junto con Fox seria algo difícil ¿pero acaso les harían algo mas? ¿cuándo habían dicho vivir con Fox lo habían hecho en un buen modo o se referían a vivir un martirio?.

Estas preguntas invadían al Wolf, pues para el no se le hacia tan tonto pensar en eso , mucho menos teniendo a Crazy sonriendo de aquella forma frente a ellos.

-Así es chicos –dijo Master tomando por los hombros a Crazy para enderezarlo- nosotros vivimos aquí, pero ustedes no están autorizados para entrar a nuestra residencia… de igual forma si ustedes caminan hacia la izquierda de aquí encontraran una cabaña, ahí vivirán ustedes, ehmmm por la comida pueden preocuparse un poco mas hacia la izquierda y pasando un pequeño bosque encontraran un pueblo ahí venden varias cosas que ustedes podrán encontrar útiles; la cabaña solo tiene medio baño, si van a ducharse usaran las aguas termales de atrás de la cabaña… es todo creo , si tienen algún problema o alguna duda no duden en extendérnosla ¿ok?. Oh por cierto piensen las cosas antes de comenzar una pelea, no nos gustaría vetarlos de por vida… y saben que lo hacemos, sobre advertencia no hay engaño chicos, así que por favor ténganlo en cuenta.

Wolf apenas si asintió, sabia de antemano que eso seria algo imposible para el y la amenaza de vetarlo le daba igual, pues no era como si le importara bastante aquello.

-Oh una ultima cosa para los alimentos necesitaran algo de dinero así que tengan un poco , si necesitan mas nos lo hacen saber ¿ok? –dijo Master mientras tomaba las manos de Fox para depositar en ellas un pequeño bolso de color marrón- hasta luego chicos.

Tras esto tanto Wolf como Fox quedaron un rato mas fuera de aquella residencia hasta ver como los jóvenes entraban a aquella mansión. En cuanto se habían perdido de la vista ambos siguieron en silencio el camino que los dirigiría hacia la cabaña de la que habían hablado.

Wolf no tardo nada en expresar el disgusto que sentía en ese momento y comenzó a patear fuertemente el pasto mientras caminaban, una actitud un tanto infantil, parecida a la de un niño que hace algo mas a fuerzas que por gusto, cosa que noto rápidamente Fox, pero se abstuvo de mencionar palabra alguna.

-La cama mas grande es mía –Dijo agresivamente Wolf-

-Si, si , si , como tu quieras –Respondió tranquilamente Fox-

-Mas te vale zorrito.

Después de haber caminado por unos cinco minutos llegaron hacia su destino, una pequeña cabaña abandonada pero con cierto estilo.

Fox tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lentamente hasta dejar ver el interior de esta, busco rápidamente al lado algún pad para encender las luces, encontrando únicamente un apagador que ilumino la estancia principal de la cabaña, una estancia que parecía ser la única si no hubiera visto al fondo una pequeña puerta que supuso rápidamente seria la entrada al baño.

Entro despacio observando lo pequeña que era la estancia siendo seguido por Wolf que había quedado atónito de igual forma ante lo reducida que era la cabaña en su interior.

A su izquierda se encontraban apenas dos camas del mismo tamaño, a su derecha se encontraba una pequeña estufa y al lado de esta un pequeño frigobar que se encontraba desconectado.

-Vaya que es muy pequeña –dijo Fox al terminar de posar sus maletas en el suelo- pensé que iba a ser un poco mas …

No pudo terminar lo que iba a decir cuando sintió como eran empujado violentamente hacia una pared cercana para después ser tomado por el cuello de su playera.

-Vamos a terminar de una buena vez con esto zorrito –dijo Wolf mirando intimidantemente a Fox mientras alzaba del piso mas y mas al citado para propinarle una estrangulación - la ultima vez te salvaron pero en esta ocasión nadie esta cerca de ti.

-Ihc p-por favor b-bájame Wolf –decía débilmente Fox ante la estrangulación causada por el ataque de Wolf- n-no tengo nada c-contra ti… y-yo soy t-tu amigo.

-¿Mi que? –pregunto rabiosamente Wolf ante lo que había dicho el zorro mientras lo bajaba un poco- …no te escuche.

-Tu amigo –repitió Fox mientras acercaba su hocico al de Wolf hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca al de el lobo- pero po…

Wolf se sacudió fuertemente la cabeza para volver a la realidad, tenia enfrente de el a Fox atónito y no era para menos, había entrado en un trance al momento de tomar por el cuello al zorro y había permanecido así por varios segundos sin decir una sola palabra.

-Deja de hablar como si fueras mi amigo –respondió Wolf para después dejar de apresar a Fox contra la pared, cayendo en cuenta de que lo había sucedido anteriormente había sido una alucinación suya- no estoy aquí porque quiera estar contigo idiota.

Después de eso se aparto rápidamente de Fox para tomar bruscamente las cosas de el zorro del piso para después aventarlas por los aires hasta que estas cayeron en la cama de la derecha.

-Ahí vas a dormir tu maldito pulgoso, no te atrevas a acercarte mas a mi cama si no quieres que te quite la piel, y recuerda, no soy tu amigo, así que no me dirijas la palabra para nada…

-Oye oye, -Interrumpió Fox mientras se sacudía sus ropas- yo tampoco estoy muy feliz de estar contigo y mucho menos en un espacio como este, pero si queremos que nos liberen pronto debemos de interactuar entre nosotros.

-Ni loco, no pienso interactuar contigo para nada , ya te lo dije.

-Bueno… de hecho ya lo estas haciendo , jeje.

-Puede que… espera… ¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME DIRIJIERAS LA PALABRA PARA NADA!

-Tu me seguiste, es tu culpa ¿y porque debo de dormir yo en la cama de la derecha?

-¡Que no me dirijas la palabra te dije!

-Esta bien, ya lo comprendí, no te molestes, te va a hacer mal ¿Comiste aguacate en la comida? , si lo hiciste es malo si haces corajes porque…

-¡QUE NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA IDIOTA!

-Ok, ok, que humor.

Tras esto Fox se dedico a sacar sus cosas de las maletas, mientras que Wolf permanecía en su dormitorio con el brazo derecho cubriéndole los ojos en señal de cansancio. Al terminar de desempacar el zorro se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el APAGADOR para apagar las luces.

-¿Esta bien si apago las luces?

No hubo respuesta alguna por parte de Wolf, por lo que Fox supuso que estaba en esos momentos dormido; apago las luces y se dirigió hacia su cama para poder dormir, esperando que no se repitiera aquello de la madrugada.

-Buenas noches.

"Igualmente" pensó Wolf al escuchar a Fox decir aquello. Fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esta es la segunda parte de este fan fic.<p>

Antes que nada quiero pedir una enorme disculpa a todos los asiduos lectores de este fic por la tremenda demora para subir esta segunda parte, pasaron varios meses y nada, la única excusa que podría decir para deslindarme de esto es la falta de tiempo e inspiración, pues con mis estudios encima apenas si tengo tiempo para administrarlo y cuando puedo hacerlo no hay inspiración necesaria para concretar un escrito como este.

Por otra parte quiero agradecer principalmente gran parte de la inspiración y apoyo a Wolfy odonell a ella le dedico este fic ya que sin su apoyo (y su varita chingalona) este capitulo nunca se hubiera concretado como tal.

De la misma forma quiero agradecer a todos los lectores de este fan fic por su gran apoyo, por tomarse el tiempo para leer este fic y demostrarme que les interesa, a ustedes mil gracias.

Nuevamente pido disculpas por el retraso de este fic, y espero sea de su agrado.

¡GRACIAS A TODOS EH, A TODOS!

PD. La próxima parte de este fic no tardara tanto en llegar.


	3. A caperucita roja se la comió el lobo

Los personajes aqui presentados pertenecen a Nintendo y son presentados aqui sin fines de lucro.

Así como tambien podrá tener contenido no apto para menores y una tematica m/m (yaoi , o pareja homosexual) si no gustas de este tipo de lecturas te invito muy formalmente a que no leas este fan fic .

* * *

><p>A caperucita roja que la comió el lobo<p>

Un frío agudo lo llevo a despertarse repentinamente. Fue al abrir los ojos cuando cayo en cuenta de que no se encontraba en su ya conocida casa de campaña, ni siquiera dentro de la lujosa residencia donde solamente se había hospedado un día, no ahora se encontraba en la sala principal de la cabaña que le habían asignado Master Hand y Crazy Hand, la cabaña que había sido asignada para llevar acabo su penitencia por una conducta problemática.

A la vez se dio cuenta de la causa del frío que lo había despertado, no era solo el hecho de que no tuviera ningún cobertor con que cubrirse del frío (aunque imaginaba que al menos eso solo lo hubiera dejado dormir un rato mas antes de que comenzara a sentir la necesidad de buscar algo mas con que cubrirse) era también el factor de que la única ventana de la cabaña se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cama, mas que eso era también el hecho de no haberse percatado antes de dormirse que las cortinas de la ventana no estaban recorridas, hecho por el cual el frío había entrado mas de lleno hacia donde el se encontraba. Así mismo noto al observar la ventana que el sol comenzaba a salir. Otro día mas.

No obstante el hecho de haberse despertado temprano no represento ningún inconveniente para el, su rigurosa disciplina como mercenario espacial lo había orillado a levantarse temprano ya no ver como inconveniente el despertarse mas temprano de lo normal, si no al contrario verlo como algo positivo. Aprovechar mas el día era algo que había aprendido siendo mercenario.

Y la muestra mas clara estaba a unos dos metros aproximadamente de donde el estaba ahora, noto eso al momento en que rodó de su derecha hacia la izquierda buscando con ello salirse de la cama para levantarse. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

"¿Nunca te dijeron que era de mala educación dar la espalda zorrito?"

Pensó Wolf para luego reprocharse así mismo ante su propio comentario y lo corrigió para hacer un comentario mas ad-hoc a esa situación, "¿Nunca te dijeron que no le dieras la espalda a tu enemigo?". Esta vez no se reprocho nada, era el comentario que buscaba personalmente, y no era para menos, aún veía a Fox como la principal causa de que en esos momentos estuviera bajo el techo de una vieja cabaña .

Se movió sigilosamente por su cama hasta tocar el piso, tan solo para caminar de aquella misma forma sigilosa por el estrecho que separaba su cama con la cama de Fox, tenia bien en cuenta que ya no debía de hacer ningún movimiento brusco durante su recorrido hacia el cuerpo del zorro. Abrió suavemente su hocico buscando no chasquear en ningún momento su hocico, mientras menos sonidos hiciera menos oportunidades había de que el zorro despertara de su sueño para enfrentarlo, algo que ya había sucedido con anterioridad. Ya a unos cuantos centímetros del lugar donde estaba su presa, decidió arrodillarse; sabia lo que haría, asestaría una fuerte y mortal mordida en el cuello del zorro, eso haría que todas las oportunidades de este por gritar por ayuda se desvanecieran, no solo eso, era la mejor opción de todos sus ataques, pues lo dejaría sin respirar a la vez que cercenaría gran parte de sus vasos sanguíneos y de sus venas. Acerco entonces sutilmente su hocico hacia el cuello del zorro, decidido a matar.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

><p>El contenido manifiesto de su sueño se basaba en parte de un cuento que Snake le había contado hacia unos días antes de que terminara el tercer torneo, un cuento que, según había dicho Snake era muy famoso de donde el venia y que era muy normal contárselo a los niños pequeños para que ellos dudaran cada que vieran algo sospechoso en una persona. El titulo de ese cuento era "Caperucita roja".<p>

Dentro de su sueño se veía al el mismo con varios años menos, de suerte que podía verse así mismo con unos doce años de edad, masticando goma de mascar rosada que aseguro era de fresa, vistiendo una sudadera de color rojo intenso con su gorro puesto mismo que buscaba cubrirle sus orejas, aunque sin mucho éxito pues aun con el gorro podían verse sus orejas alzarse rechazando de cierta forma al gorro para que no cubriera sus orejas; así mismo se veía con unos shorts demasiado cortos y entallados de mezclilla junto con unos tenis que hacían juego con el color de su sudadera; mientras que en sus manos llevaba un cesto con muffins y cupcakes dentro, los cuales recodaba que su padre (James Mc Cloud) le había dicho que llevara con su abuelo.

En del sueño, el pequeño ( y travieso) Fox se acercaba a una pequeña cabaña siguiendo un camino adoquinado de color gris mientras iba jugando "al avioncito" por todo el camino, hasta que llego a la vieja cabaña de su abuelo. Toco una vez, dos veces, tres veces sin respuesta alguna.

"Osh, maldito anciano flojo y artrítico"

Se dijo para si mismo a la vez que tocaba una cuarta vez la puerta, esta vez con éxito.

-¿Quién es?

"¿Tanto para que me diga solo eso?" se dijo nuevamente a si mismo mientras estructuraba una respuesta.

-Soy yo abuelito, sudaderito rojooooo –respondió el pequeño Fox.

-Oh pasa, pasa nietecito

Fox abrió la puerta sin dudar, mientras pensaba en el nombre tan estúpido que le habían puesto sus padres (Sudaderito ¿enserio?) . No fue si no hasta que vio a su abuelo en la cama que dejo de pensar en aquello. Se dio entonces cuenta que de verdad su abuelo estaba en muy malas condiciones, el pelaje de su abuelo que antes había sido de un color dorado parecido a el de el o al de su padre se había desvanecido del cuerpo de su abuelo y ahora revelaba un pelaje gris, había crecido de tamaño de cierta forma volviéndose mas alto de lo que normalmente llegaría a medir un zorro, y aunque su abuelo como lo recordaba era una persona de edad avanzada se veía casi igual de joven que su padre.

-Wooooow abuelito, ¿que le paso a tu pelaje?

-Cof cof –tosio el abuelo- ya sabes la edad –dijo el abuelo con una voz seductora que mas que la de un anciano parecía la de un macho joven, luego de eso tosió, carraspeo y cambio su voz a como debía de ser- ya sabes la edad nietecito, ¿que traes ahí?

-Oh -expreso el pequeño Fox con sorpresa- son los muffins y cupcakes que mi padre me pidió te trajera, ya sabes, es muy flojo y decidió mandar al niño, que padre tan irresponsable ¿no crees abuelito?

-Oh si si, cof cof, que padre tan irresponsable –respondió mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al pequeño Fox- quien es tan irresponsable como para mandar a un, un niño tan lindo –dijo esta ultima parte nuevamente con aquella voz seductora, para luego hacer el mismo proceso anterior para cambiar su voz- a un niño tan lindo como tu, y solo por estos lugares tan peligrosos.

-Lo mismo pensé yo abuelito, pero hazle entender eso a tu hijo. Como sea abuelito no te había visto bien... estas muy cambiado.

-Oh si lo se nietecito, tu también te ves muy cambiado cof cof, acércate un poco mas.

Fox acato sin ningún reclamo a la orden de su abuelo y se acerco mas hacia donde estaba su abuelo tan solo para encontrar nuevos rasgos en su abuelo de los que no se había percatado.

-Wow abuelito, que ojos tan grandes tieneeeees - dijo en un tono extrañado.

-Cof cof, son para verte mejoooor

-Wow abuelito, que orejas tan grandes tieneees- repitió el pequeño Fox en tono extrañado.

-Son para escucharte mejoooor- respondió el abuelo cambiando nuevamente su voz al tono seductor

-Wow abuelito, que nariz tan grande tieneeees

-Es para olerte mejooooor –continuo con tono seductor

-Wow abuelito, que boca tan grande tieneeees, incluso podría pensar que no eres mi abuelito, abuelito. –dijo el pequeño Fox haciendo que el subconsciente de Fox reconociera lo que ya era una obviedad desde el principio, aquel que tenia enfrente el pequeño Fox no era su abuelo, era el mismísimo Wolf O Donell.

"Wolf pensó conscientemente (y fuera de su sueño) Fox"

-Es para besarte mejor –respondió Wolf con su voz original, con aquella voz seductora y golpeada característica de el.

Una pequeña pausa se hizo entre el dialogo del pequeño Fox y el descubierto Wolf, debido a que de la sabana que cubría de las caderas para abajo de el cuerpo de Wolf se hizo notar un gran bulto, una erección sin duda.

Algo que noto rápidamente el pequeño Fox, tan solo para continuar con el dialogo con su "abuelito".

-Wow abuelito –dijo el pequeño Fox en un tono entre seductor, travieso, pervertido y dulce mientras movía su mano derecha hacia el bulto entre las sabanas hasta frotarlo suavemente- que bulto tan grande tieneeeeees

-Es –respondió Wolf mientras se incorporaba levemente de la cama para llevar su mano derecha al trasero del pequeño Fox- para co…

Bruscamente la parte consciente de Fox se despertó de aquel sueño, dejando inconclusa la respuesta entera de Wolf, aunque no era necesario, pues sabia muy bien cual iba a ser la respuesta completa de Wolf.

"¡Maldito pedófilo!"

* * *

><p>Se detuvo a unos centímetros de el cuello de Fox al notar que el zorro se comenzaba a mover bruscamente, al principio pensó que lo había despertado sin querer y alejo su rostro todo lo que pudo del cuello de este, hasta que pasando unos segundos se dio cuenta de que había sido sin duda el sueño del zorro lo que había hecho que se moviera de aquella forma. Volvió entonces a la caza, acerco nuevamente su hocico al cuello de Fox listo para destrozarlo, pero fue detenido nuevamente al escuchar que el zorro pronunciaba su nombre.<p>

"Wolf"

Claramente noto que lo había dicho entre sueños, pero fue suficiente para el como para darse por vencido, al menos por el momento. Había sido el escuchar su nombre lo que lo llevo lo mas lejos posible de sus pensamientos de venganza contra Fox.

"¿Que demonios estará soñando este imbécil?"

Se pregunto así mismo mientras salían a relucir sus propios recuerdos sobre lo que había soñado en la residencia antes de que Fox entrara por la puerta para decirle que ya estaba lista la comida, así como la alucinación que había tenido mientras sometía a Fox al llegar a la cabaña, pensamientos que lo incomodaron lo suficiente como para terminar de una buena vez todo.

Sabia como quitarse ese sentimiento, con algo de ejercicio se desharía de todo eso, siempre era así.

Se alejo sigilosamente del cuerpo durmiente de Fox hasta regresar de nuevo a su cama, buscando con eso que si el zorro despertara lo viera como si apenas se hubiera despertado. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a quitarse discretamente sus vestimentas de batalla, apenas si creía que pudo haber dormido con ellas puestas de la misma forma en que se le hacia increíble haberse acercado lo mas sigilosamente posible a Fox con ellas puestas.

Después de un rato se encontró solo con sus ropas intimas puestas para luego acercarse a su maleta y extraer ropa cómoda para vestirla; extrajo unos pants negros, una playera sin mangas blanca y unos tenis grises, luego extrajo quince botellas de agua vitaminada de diferentes sabores, mismas que había extraído del refrigerador principal de la residencia antes de salir, luego de ello saco un pequeño bloc de post-its y un plumón.

Se vistió con sus ropas ligeras y luego llevo sus botellas al refrigerador, solo había bicarbonato de sodio dentro de este buscando con ello que el refrigerador no se llenase de hongos o bacterias nocivas para la salud. Colocó dentro sus botellas y sobre una de ellas coloco un post it para luego escribir sobre este : "Ni te atrevas a tocarlos". Después de eso salió de la cabaña para encontrarse con un clima frío que lo invitaba a hacer ejercicio matutino. Como era su costumbre, como lo había formado su disciplina rigurosa.

"Hagamos a un lado esos pensamientos Wolf"

* * *

><p>¡Maldito pedófilo!<p>

Grito mientras tomaba rápidamente su almohada, listo para aventarla hacia el cuerpo de Wolf, pero de la misma forma en que la había tomado se detuvo. Sabia que no era buena idea buscar una riña con el lobo, aunque de igual forma se dio la vuelta para buscar el cuerpo de este.

No había nadie del otro lado de su cama, solo una cama vacía y las ropas de batalla de Wolf esparcidas por el piso, fuera de eso no había presencia alguna en la cabaña mas que la suya.

Tras esto saco medio cuerpo de su cama para quedar sentado en la orilla de esta, reflexionando sobre el sueño que había tenido.

"Ni en los sueños puede dejar en paz a la personas"

Pensó mientras se incorporaba de su cama para buscar sus ropas.

Había sido antes de dormirse que encontró bastante incomodas sus ropas como para dormir con ellas, por ello se despojo de ellas antes de caer rendido ante el cansancio, algo que sin duda había sido bastante acertado por su parte, pues gracias a ello logro conciliar fácilmente el sueño.

Debido a que aun no estaba completamente despabilado se vistió con pereza, tardándose unos minutos en vestirse. Ya con sus ropas puestas se levanto finalmente de su cama para ponerse en pie, en busca de algo de desayunar, pero aun con aquel sueño en mente.

Abrió el refrigerador de la cabaña tan solo para encontrarse con un panorama algo sombrío, nada de comer y de beber solo habían unas botellas de agua vitamina (mismas que supuso habían sido hurtadas del refrigerador de la residencia) y sobre una de ellas había un post-it amarillo con un recado: Ni te atrevas a tocarlos.

"Vieras que me muero de ganas por tomármelas Wolf"

Pensó sarcásticamente, mientras buscaba alguna idea para quitarse el hambre que tenia y de paso sacarse de la mente aquel sueño tan extraño que había tenido.

No era para menos, había sido un sueño poco placentero y bizarro, en parte porque dentro de este sueño se encontraba Wolf y eso implicaba ya algo incomodo, mas cuando aun seguía con cierto miedo hacia el, pues el hecho de que buscara vengarse le incomodaba bastante. Recordaba claramente como en el momento en que habían llegado a la cabaña el lobo lo había empujado hacia una pared como si estuviera listo para buscar su anhelada venganza, para entonces ya era presa del miedo que le había provocado Wolf con aquel movimiento y no pudo hacer nada mas que quedar inmóvil esperando únicamente lo peor. Afortunadamente para el aquel hecho no había pasado a mas, pero le recordó el porque debía de andarse con cuidado con Wolf.

El otro hecho que le incomodaba del sueño era ver que el mismo, el pequeño Fox como se mostraba en el sueño caía rendido y sin oponer resistencia en la supuesta trampa que le había tendido Wolf, mas aun perturbador para el era el ultimo acto que había tenido el pequeño Fox con Wolf, en el que el pequeño Fox llevaba su mano hacia aquel bulto que se alzaba entre las sabanas hasta tocarlo, para que luego Wolf tocara lascivamente el trasero del pequeño Fox. Era mas que nada el hecho de que el pequeño Fox no objetara nada al momento en que Wolf hacia eso lo que lo incomodaba.

Al recordar aquella parte de su sueño una sensación de rechazo se formo en su mente haciendo que automáticamente se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera el seguir recordando aquel sueño; lo consiguió.

Tras dejar a un lado todo aquello se concentro en la necesidad primaria que tenia en esos momentos, debía de comer algo pero no había nada de comer en el refrigerador, pensó entonces en lo que Master Hand le había dicho la noche anterior. Si mal no recordaba le había dicho que a unos metros mas allá de la cabaña se encontraba un pequeño bosque y aun mas allá del bosque un pequeño pueblo, en el que según Master encontrarían cosas indispensables; si encontrarían cosas indispensables lo mas acertado seria que ahí vendieran algo de comer.

Tomo el pequeño bolso que Master le había entregado la noche anterior y salió de la cabaña decidido a regresar a ella con algo para desayunar, pero sobre todo con la esperanza de borrar todo recuerdo sobre aquel perturbador sueño.

Salió de la cabaña.

Lo vio.

Y sus esperanzas comenzaron a esfumarse.

* * *

><p>Frente al zorro se encontraba Wolf sin camisa haciendo push ups, logrando de esta forma que se expusiera el cuerpo atlético y fibroso del lobo, resaltando a cada rato la serie de músculos bien formados de la espalda que tenia el lobo, así como también se resaltaban los fuertes músculos de sus brazos.<p>

Wolf, al notar la presencia de Fox saliendo de la cabaña se detuvo en automático tan solo para buscar con la mirada los ojos esmeralda del zorro; después de lograrlo sumió nuevamente su cuerpo para hacer un ultimo push up antes de incorporarse.

Al momento en que Wolf se incorporo Fox se dio cuenta de que los fuertes músculos de Wolf que habia visto ejercitar hacia un momento no eran siquiera lo mas impresionante en el cuerpo del lobo; era un cuerpo bien definido y mas que musculoso, atlético, deltoides bien formados, bíceps y tríceps envidiables, cubitales que se notaban bastante macizos, pectorales y dorsales fuertes y definidos mientras que por en medio de ambos dorsales el abdomen del lobo mostraba una serie perfecta de músculos abdominales. Fue cuando Fox cayo en cuenta del porque Wolf había sido el ganador del pasado torneo, mas aun, porque aquella madrugada en la residencia le había resultado bastante difícil mantenerlo a raya de su cuerpo. Frente a el estaba la muestra mas clara, no solo representaba un cuerpo atlético casi perfecto, no, representaba el cuerpo de un verdadero depredador ápex, un macho alfa desde su concepción, listo para pelear y cazar en cualquier momento.

Un extraño miedo invadió a Fox en el momento en que vio como Wolf tras incorporarse se acercaba lentamente hacia el. Noto que a cada paso que el lobo daba la ansiedad por salir corriendo de ahí se incrementaba mas y mas, la sangre se agolpaba por todo el cuerpo, el corazón le latía mas rápido y una señal en su cerebro le decía que saliera pitado de ahí antes de que le sucediera algo peor que lo que había ocurrido en la residencia, pero aquella misma señal se retracto al pensar que aun si saliera corriendo tarde o temprano seria alcanzado por Wolf, no tanto por la velocidad (pues era bastante obvio que Fox podía correr mucho mas rápido por su cuerpo ligero) si no por la estamina que seguramente tenia el lobo, algo de lo que el propio Fox sabia que carecía. Retrocedió inconscientemente unos pasos hacia las escaleras de la cabaña hasta que tropezó con el primer escalón, pues para entonces Wolf estaba ya a pocos metros de el, entonces recordó el porque había salido de la cabaña, recordó que tenia que buscar algo de comer y con eso busco una forma de quitarse de encima la presencia del lobo, un salto de fe. No obstante cuando termino de formular su idea ya tenia casi enfrente al lobo.

-Oh, Wolf –dijo cuando vio al citado a tan solo unos pasos de donde el se encontraba, mientras que a la vez trataba de mostrarse relajado- ¿cómo estás?

-No me dirijas la maldita palabra zorrito, te lo dije ayer –respondió secamente el lobo.

-Voy al pueblo a comprar algo ¿no quieres nada? –pregunto nuevamente Fox haciendo caso omiso a la respuesta que le había dado el lobo hacia unos instantes debido al nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos. Wolf ya estaba enfrente de el

-¡Que no me dirijas la palabra maldita sea ¿no entiendes?!

Tras esto Fox se aparto hacia la izquierda de Wolf cerrando los ojos, como si estuviera listo para recibir un golpe por parte del lobo, un golpe que nunca llego pues nunca había existido la intención. No obstante Wolf se percato de aquel movimiento e incluso Fox pudo observar como una muy bien disimulada sonrisa se formaba en el hocico del lobo.

-¿Seguro que no quieres nada? –pregunto otra vez, para entonces era bastante la carga de ansiedad que tenia Fox que no podía hacer otra cosa mas que continuar dialogando con Wolf.

-¿Piensas que es un maldito chiste lo que te estoy diciendo? ¡¿piensas que soy tu maldita burla y que por eso puedes seguirme hablando idiota?! –pregunto mientras hacia con su puño derecho la mímica de mandar un golpe, algo que hizo que Fox cerrara su ojo izquierdo, como presintiendo el golpe.

-No, no pienso eso –respondió con la voz algo temblorosa, cayendo en cuanta al fin en que situación se encontraba- solo… solo... ¡solo trato de ser formal contigo maldita sea, si no dejamos atrás nuestros sentimientos de odio no regresaremos jamas a la residencia ¿qué no entiendes eso?!

-¡Me importa poco si regresamos a la residencia o no, eso ya lo debes de saber zorrito, por mi nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre y no me va a importar!

-¡Pues a mi si me importa ¿si?, y me importa por que a diferencia de ti yo si tengo amigos!

Dicho esto Fox noto como una cara de sorpresa se formaba en el rostro de Wolf, como si nunca se hubiera esperado que el le hubiera alzado la voz; pensó que sin duda había sido aquello lo que le había impactado, pues seguramente nadie nunca le había alzado la voz como el lo había hecho en ese instante.

Aun así, la sorpresa de Wolf sabia que duraría poco tiempo y tendría que aprovechar aquella oportunidad para irse de ahí. Y eso fue lo que hizo, se dio la vuelta hasta darle la espalda a Wolf y apretó el paso, caminando cada vez mas rápido esperando que el lobo no decidiera ir en pos de el, afortunadamente para el no fue así.

Tras recorrer varios metros disminuyo su paso, a sabiendas que el lobo no lo perseguía, entonces se encontró de frente con el bosque.

* * *

><p>"¡Pues a mi no me importa ¿si?, y me importa por que a diferencia de ti yo si tengo amigos!"<p>

Aquellas palabras seguían resonando en su cabeza, nuevamente habían tocado un tema que lo derrumbaba cada vez que alguien lo tocaba. Afortunadamente para el Fox había emprendido su huida, pensando posiblemente en que buscaría venganza por aquel comentario, pero eso era una falacia, ir en pos de venganza era lo ultimo que el buscaría cuando tocaban aquella parte tan sensible de el.

Entro a la cabaña y tomo una de las botellas de agua, la bebió toda y se recostó en su cama. Paso ahí un buen rato mientras pensaba en aquellas palabras, era algo cierto, le daba igual si volvían o no, porque dentro o fuera de aquella residencia estaba solo, nadie le hablaba y le gustaría decir que no le importaba, pero no era así.

"Por siempre solo eh Wolf"

Cerro los ojos y dormito un poco, un método que le había resultado efectivo cada que alguien llegaba a tocar aquella parte sentimental.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando su parte consciente le ordeno incorporarse para continuar ejercitándose.

No hubo nada que alegar ante esta idea, solo la acato como debía de ser, por que muy dentro de el sabia que es también le ayudaría a quitarse aquellos pensamientos de encima, por que ejercitarse lo fortalecía físicamente y si lo fortalecía físicamente había una probabilidad de que también se pudiera fortalecer sentimentalmente, y si así sucedía, alguien iba a pagarla muy caro.

Eso era lo que pensaba.

Había entrado titubeante al bosque, no tanto por la frondosidad de los arboles que le recordaban a aquellos arboles en el bosque perdido de la antigua plataforma de peleas en el patio de la residencia, no, su miedo se debía mas aun por el sueño que había tenido, las señales parecían claras, la cabaña, Wolf, el bosque y si las cosas seguían como pensaba mas adelante encontraría un camino dentro del bosque.

Y así fue.

No tuvo que recorrer un gran tramo dentro del bosque para encontrar el camino que lo llevaría al pueblo, nuevamente titubeo al pisar el camino, pero no tardo en recorrerlo, esperando que solo fueran meras coincidencias con lo que había soñado.

Camino por un buen tramo del camino sin ninguna advertencia de estar cerca de algún pueblo hasta que un pequeño sonido comenzó a invadir el bosque, primero había empezado como un zumbido distante y lejano pero entre mas iba avanzando mas incrementaba aquel zumbido hasta tornarse repentinamente en un bullicio que iba in crecento a la vez que avanzaba por el camino noto el porque el ruido había incrementado tan de pronto, todo eso se debía a la falta tan repentina de arboles que amortiguaran el sonido que se levantaba mas enfrente de donde el se encontraba.

Continuo avanzando mas y mas sobre aquel camino hasta que este desapareció repentinamente tan solo para ser reemplazado por el pasto y algunos matorrales; Mas adelante aquella ultima parte del bosque se abría hacia lo que parecía una pared de color amarillo. No tardo mucho en llegar a aquella parte, y para su sorpresa acertó en lo que esperaba que fuera aquel lugar, era claramente una pared amarilla, pero no tardo mucho en acertar que en un punto por arriba de aquella pared se encontraban unos pilotes de madera que entrecortaban aquella pared para seguir con la continuidad de la pared , cosa que en el campo visual que tenia en el bosque le hubiera sido inapreciable. Ante este descubrimiento encontró también que hacia la izquierda de aquella pared se encontraba un pequeño estrecho que dividia aquella pared con otra pared aun mas a la izquierda, sin dudar un momento se acerco hacia aquel estrecho para echar un vistazo, tan solo para encontrarse con lo que parecía ser un callejón abandonado ( u olvidado) que doblaba nuevamente hacia la izquierda; entonces tomo el camino de aquel callejón hasta encontrarse con aquella parte que lo llevaba hacia la izquierda, continuo por ahí tan solo unos pasos para luego notar que el camino del callejón se abría por ultimo hacia la derecha, dudo un momento de doblar hacia la derecha pero cedió al ver las primeras siluetas de personas que se encontraban por enfrente de aquel estrecho callejón. Entonces continuo y salió de ahí.Y por primera vez, desde que había llegado a la residencia se sorprendió.

Aquel lugar al que había llegado era en extrema sorprendente, no solo por la cantidad de establecimientos y lugares que informaban los carteles que habían en aquel lugar, si no por la cantidad de personas que ahí se agrupaban. El lugar era en si como un enorme circulo que se abría hacia una avenida que seguramente llevaba a otra parte de aquel lugar e iba delineado por una gran cantidad de establecimientos de los cuales apenas podía apreciar algunos como uno que tenia el nombre de Gun Shop Kendo, Pizza Bat, un motel con el nombre de "No more heroes", y entre algunas otras tiendas de lo que parecían ser souvenirs, de ahí en mas era la gran cantidad de personas que ahí se encontraban las que no le dejaban ver con claridad la diversidad de tiendas que ahí se encontraban.

Pero no eran los locales que ahí se encontraban ( y los que había llegado a ver) si no las personas que se encontraban caminando por aquel lugar como si nada. Aquel lugar contenía diversas diferencias de las plazas y centros de reunión que el había visto en Corneria ( y con los que ya estaba familiarizado) pues ahí, donde normalmente habría personas vistiendo ropas que fueran lo mas adecuado a cierta "moda" o tipo de estrato social no había nada mas que personas con diferentes atuendos, como si aquel tipo de moda o de estrato social no existiese, como si a un enorme puñado de gente se le hubiera dado por llevar las ropas mas exóticas que tenían en sus closets tan solo para mostrarlas en aquella especia de plaza.

Y no era para menos, de tan solo un puñado de gente pudo encontrar varias personas con aquel tipo de ropas exóticas, una chica que vestía una especie de turbante negro que hacia juego son sus ropas oscuras mientras que en los tacones llevaba puestos revólveres, detrás de ella había un tipo fornido que increíblemente estaba como pintado de blanco y negro que vestía como si fuera un mecánico de naves y en uno de sus brazos (el derecho para ser exactos) llevaba puesta una prótesis mecánica del cual sobresalía algo parecido a una sierra eléctrica; un poco mas cerca de el se encontró con una caravana de hombres que vestían ropas militares y que sorprendentemente llevaban en sus manos una serie de armas de grueso calibre.

"Genial, esta de moda traer consigo un arma en este lugar"

Pensó Fox al notar al grupo de hombres que se encontraban cerca de donde el estaba, pero rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando uno de aquellos hombres, uno que llevaba puesto un pasamontañas con el dibujo de una mandíbula y gafas negras grito hacia sus compañeros.

-¡Este no es el lugar, somos Oscar Mike!

Algo que no solo lo saco de sus pensamientos, si no que incluso lo asusto por un momento, pues por el tono en que aquel hombre había dicho aquellas palabras parecía no ser un tono bastante agradable, mas que nada irritado como si estuviera listo para disparar a diestra y siniestra debido a su enojo. Pero no sucedió, así como había gritado aquello el y su grupo apretaron su paso por su camino hasta desaparecer de la vista de Fox.

Continuando con aquella visión de la gente que paseaba por ahí se encontró con algunas personas que incluso hubiera pensado que eran amigos suyos de la residencia, pues observo a lo lejos a una persona muy parecida al C. Falcon, con la diferencia de que aquella persona vestía ropas púrpuras con un casco morado y en el ( a diferencia del ) se encontraba un cráneo mismo que se repetía en el logo de su espalda, sin duda ese no era ; mas allá de donde se encontraba aquel tipo disto ver a una persona parecida a Samus con su traje puesto solo que en vez de los colores distintivos del traje de Samus esta usaba un traje de color azulado bastante bizarro, de la misma forma que con las otras personas los ojos de Fox se posaron en otro grupo de personas entre los que destacaba una serie de alienígenas que iban comandados por un hombre relativamente joven que vestía de una extraña armadura con el logotipo de N7 en su armadura, pero nuevamente su atención se vio desviada hacia un nuevo grupo de personas que a diferencia de los demás no se encontraban caminando (o al menos no por el momento) era un grupo de unas cinco personas aladas de entre las cuales destacaban una pareja de chicos (un chico y una chica) de largos cabellos dorados y de una increíble tez blanca inmaculada que rivalizaba con la blancura tan pura de las alas que los impulsaban, por un instante se quedo con el hocico abierto al ver aquella pareja de seres alados surcando el cielo con asombrosa gracia hasta que un recuerdo le hizo nombrarlos de una forma mas apropiada : Ángeles, así se les llamaba a esa clase de seres alados tan pulcros según lo que había escuchado decir de uno de sus nuevos compañeros, mas concretamente de Pit; algo que lo llevo a pensar que aquellos ángeles en el aire bien hubieran podido ser los padres del joven Pit (quien se hospedaba actualmente en la residencia) pero deshecho ese pensamiento al recordar que, aunque Pit vestía casi las mismas prendas de aquellos ángeles y tenia las alas igual de pulcras que las de aquellos ángeles, el no era rubio. De mientras los observo un momento mas hasta que los perdió de vista en la lejanía del horizonte.

Su mirada buscaba identificar a otras personas, pero su estomago le recordó que tenia que ser atendida el hambre que sentía antes que seguir rebuscando por aquel sitio a las personas mas raras o estar jugando al "a quien de tus amigos se parece" , el lo sabia pero primero tenia que pensar en algo que no había pensado al salir de la cabaña ¿qué le gustaría desayunar?. Pensó en varias cosas hasta que al final se decidió por algo básico, pero sobre todo algo que no tuviera que ver con muffins o cupcakes; carne, leche y tal vez jugo de lo que fuera estaría bien; entonces salió en pos de algún lugar en que pudieran vender lo que el quería (que al parecer debería de haber varios lugares así en aquel lugar).

Pronto Fox se vio caminando dentro de un mundo de personas extrañas, pero no le dio importancia a ello, primero debía de encontrar un lugar en el que vendieran lo que el buscaba. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que dentro de aquella parte que podría ser la parte principal de la plaza no había ningún establecimiento así, por lo tanto se dirigió hacía la avenida de la plaza. Ya ahí decidió hacerse hacia la orilla de la avenida para acercarse más a las tiendas y puestos que había en las esquinas. Fue en el momento en que salió de aquella muchedumbre con quien se desplazaba para acercarse a los puestos que fue literalmente arrollado por un chico de cabellos azules, obviamente aquel chico no había salido ileso de aquel choque y se encontraba encima del cuerpo de Fox. Paso cierto tiempo para que se reincorporaran entre quejidos de ambos hasta que se terminaron de incorporar, cada quien palpando sus cuerpos en busca de alguna lesión sin encontrar alguna lesión grave.

-Eeeek, lo siento viejo, es que apareciste de repente y no te pude esquivar

-Eh, no te preocupes amigo igual no me fije si alguien más iba a pasar

-Nah, para nada, se supone que por la cantidad de personas no debería de haber locos por aquí corriendo como yo... por cierto mi nombre es Kalas, disculpa por haberte arrollado...

-Fox, Fox McCloud -respondió el zorro captando rápidamente el silencio de Kalas- mucho gusto Kalas

-Bueno Fox, te creería si me dijeras que es un disgusto, pero de que nuestro encuentro sea un gusto lo dudo bastante... a menos de que para ti sea un gusto que te golpeen... y eso ya seria algo un poco enfermo... disculpa si hablo de más, luego se me va la lengua, no pienses que insulto a las personas... o si lo tomas como insulto, pero no fue insulto ¿ok?

-Ah... no... no te preocupes... Kalas

Respondió Fox mientras observaba detenidamente al chico de nombre Kalas, un chico de tez morena, cabello azul, vistiendo una clase de ropas parecidas a las que usaría Pit, pero que también podría usar Marth, Roy e Incluso Ike y para variar iba portando una espada, misma que afortunadamente no se le había incrustado en el cuerpo al momento en que había sucedido el choque.

-¿Seguro?, bueno si tu lo dices esta bien, de igual forma deberíamos de tener más cuidado la próxima vez... por cierto no te había visto antes por aquí ... ¿eres nuevo?

-¿Nuevo? -pregunto perplejo ante aquella pregunta, si se refería a el como nuevo sin duda era por que aquel chico conocía a mucha gente de aquel lugar o solo estaba bromeando con el, de igual forma decidió continuar con sus preguntas- ¿a que te refieres con eso?

-Si, tu rostro no me resulta familiar, ¿vienes con una nueva tanda de personas?

-Ehp, espera un momento... no se de que me estas hablando...

-Bueno, parece que no eres ni siquiera nuevo, hasta los nuevos saben por que están aquí... ¿de donde vienes tu?

-No creo que conozcas... Corneria

-No me suena... o creo que si, no se muchos vienen de lugares diferentes, y hay cada nombre extraño por aquí, por no decir que hay cada persona extraña, pero bueno, creo que la normalidad no es algo que este de moda por aquí, y ya veras hay ángeles sobre volando el cielo, pistoleros por las calles, brujas, magos, espadachines jaaa yo soy el mejor en esa categoría, mercenarios, soldados de todo tipo, corredores de carreras, deportistas, pilotos de naves, caza recompensas, dragones, asesinos, antihéroes, héroes, entre un larguísimo etcétera.

-Muuuuuy bieeeen, jajajajajajaja entonces... sigo sin entenderte Kalas, ¿esto es un sueño verdad?

-Bueno es sencillo, ¿me ves a mi? vengo de otro lugar distinto del que seguramente vienes tu, así como también es un lugar diferente de donde vienen esos tipos con espadas enormes en el lomo, todos venimos d lugares diferentes con nombres diferentes ¿por que estamos aquí? no se, para pasar el tiempo, y justamente es eso, después de un rato puedes regresar de donde vienes, pero una gran mayoría de los que llegan se quedan, hacen amistades pasan el tiempo o vienen y regresan y vienen y regresan, y así consecutivamente.

-Entonces, me dices que -un sonido proveniente del estomago de Fox corto aquello que iba a decir por un momento hasta que el vulpino volvió a tomar la palabra- que las personas que están aquí son traídas de otras partes, de otros mundos, que pueden ser personas con ciertas habilidades, que no pueden irse hasta pasar un rato y después son libres de ir y regresar este lugar. ¿cierto?

-Totalmente cierto Fox... también ya que lo dices se nota que estas hambriento ¿buscas comida? por aquí hay varios lugares donde puedes conseguir algo de comer, aparte no hacen el feo a ningún tipo de moneda que uses, incluso hay trueques por aquí ¿puedes creerlo? ¡trueques!

-¿No es necesaria una moneda en especial?

-Para nada, ¿entonces que buscas, que quieres comer?

-Eh ando buscando carne, leche y jugo... ¿conoces un lugar donde vendan?

-¡Claro!, hay restaurantes y cafés por aquí cerca, de hecho si seguimos por aquí encontraras un cafe en el que preparan unos muy buenos filetes de carne, y si no es eso, puede pedir otra cosa ¿suena bien eh? te lo recomiendo por todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí.

-Suena bien Kalas, pero... busco carne cruda... no es por que me vea muy animal... si no por que tengo que... bueno... en si

-¿En si? -pregunto Kalas intrigado-

-Es que tengo que llevarle algo de comer... a ... a un amigo

-Oh ya veoooo, no te preocupes, si quieres comprar algo así puedes ir a la lechería Lon-Lon, todos la conocen y es sencillo llegar, sigues todo derecho hasta pasar el local de burguer suplex, veras un callejón que dobla a la derecha obviamente, te metes a ese callejón y llegas a a lechería Lon-Lon, yo te acompañaría, pero tengo que verme con unos amigos en un momento más; entonces ¿sabes como llegar? ¿te quedo claro Fox?

-Perfectamente claro Kalas, muchas gracias por la ayuda.

-No hay de que, nos vemos, oh y disculpa nuevamente por lo del choque.

-Si, igual disculpa por eso, para la próxima estaré más atento a las personas, nos vemos.

-Jaja, entonces tratare de no estar corriendo por aquí. Hasta luego Fox.

-Hasta luego Kalas.

Camino unos metros del lugar de donde se había despedido de Kalas cuando su mente comenzó a achacarlo debido a lo dicho en la conversación con Kalas, ¿por que había dicho algo como que Wolf era su amigo? , un amigo no se te acerca por la noche para golpearte, un amigo no te estrangula, un amigo no te intimida, un amigo no se regodea mostrando su superioridad, no, Wolf no era su amigo ¿entonces por que había dicho algo así?

"Por que era la respuesta más idonea, por que más"

Se dijo a sí mismo para tranquilizar su mente, no le importaba seguir pensando en Wolf, en esos momentos solo le importaba estar atento sobre las personas corriendo por ese lugar y en terminar de hacer sus compras.

-Pero ya no recuerdo que le sucedió a caperucita roja, ¿la salvaron o se la comió el lobo?-dijo en un soliloquio Fox, mientras caminaba por la avenida de aquel extraño lugar.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, aquí termina esta parte de este capitulo. Ahora estoy en un gran dilema entre dejar este Fic tal y como esta en la sección de Super Smash Bros o llevarlo a la sección de crossovers debido a la ultima parte de este fic. Tambien, si alguien me pregunta el por que la ultima parte la escribí de esa forma la respuesta seria sencilla, soy gamer y no pude evitar pensar en una escena como esa, en la que Fox se encontrara con una plaza llena de varios personajes third o firts party, de ahí que haya involucrado algunos personajes o lugares emblemáticos de otros videojuegos (l s videojugadores mas hardcore sin duda sabrán a que personajes me referí en esta ultima parte), así que en vez de redactar un pueblo chato, estéril y aburrido me decidí por hacer una redacción con personajes interesantes ¡¿cachai?!<p>

Finalmente no puedo evitar mandar disculpas a todas l s lectores de este fic por la tardanza, pero las ideas para continuar eran escasas y el tiempo mucho más. Espero que puedan entenderme, pero mucho más espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo. Gracias a tod s por leer este fic, ¡sigan leyendo!


End file.
